Transformers Strike
by Flameshield
Summary: [AU] Cybertron is under Decepticon rule, a blind mech must take up the task of trusting a cloaked mech to lead them out of the dangerous rule those of Cybertron live under.
1. Fire and Ash

Transformers Strike

Re-edit

It's been a long time since I've looked into Transformers; my interest spike came from the upcoming movie, which looks suh-weet. Some time ago I got a PM from someone wanting my to update my other Strike story, but at this point, I've got to start from nothing and build up (my computer has a cruel virus, so I on laptop), add details and all of that. It's been a while, but I hope that my writing has gotten better.

Owning Transformers would result in it never existing.

* * *

Prologue: Fire and Ash

School was the only place left that allowed Transformers to travel in large groups since teachers had to run a class of 20-30 student robots. Outside was a different world, if a group of three or more were spotted, they would be killed. It was all part of the Decepticon rule, and no one liked it. Nothing could be done, however, and the mechs dealt with it with no tolerance.

Two young mechs, both looking into becoming medics, talk quietly before class began. One looked like water, the design upon her armor seem to always move, and her gray optics added to that more. The other looked like fire, a flaming design that remained, even when transformed as a car, but his green optics threw off the scheme, and many were uncomfortable around him, but it slowly grew to them.

"Hey, slow down, no future medic rushes through a medical exam." The flame mech said, slowing his companion down. "Remember, you have to look for the wound's start point and cut off the energon flow from there."

"Right, sorry." She said, doing as he suggested.

"What's wrong, Aqua, it's not like you to try to get through this."

"I've got a lot on my mind." She said, "Maybe I can tell you later."

"Alright." He said kindly, placing an arm on her shoulder.

Just then, a large explosion rocked the school, and the alarms blared. Students scrambled to escape, the flame mech holding Aqua. The teacher hurried over to them, telling them to get out to the building, which he nodded to. While running, his hand around hers, a large beam fell through the ceiling and separated them.

"Aqua!" he called, looking for her. She didn't respond, and fear built up inside him. With a sadden sigh, he continues his escape, in the back of his mind swearing to kill whoever started this fire.

He exited the building from the front entrance, finding bodies of his peers spilled all over as death took its hold. Everywhere else was Decepticons just waiting to kill anyone who comes out. He knew how he appeared to them, just a pair of green eyes floating in the flames. He walked out and passes the Decepticons, who didn't want to attack him; traumatized by the ghost like appearance he created, and started a lonely trek home to Diamound.

Halfway home, he's stopped by a different Decepticon, who held a sword in one hand. No words were spoken as the Decepticon charged forward, the flame mech avoiding and taking an evasive route. He has never fought before in his life, and wondered what this mech was trying to do. He was soon taken out by the Decepticon's speed, an arm around his neck, the sword in front of his eyes.

"With these gone, my men will no longer be stopped by the sight of these awful green optics of yours." The mech hissed into his audio receptor. Before he knew it, the world became a black sheet, he couldn't scream, couldn't make any vocal noise, as he dropped to the ground and left for the dead.

From the shadow of the flame mech came a ghost-like robot. It had been an hour now, and the ghost-like mech knew he had to get the flame mech to Diamound. Picking up the fallen and blind mech, he continues the long trek to the small town.

…Strike…

The school building was now a pile of ash when he arrived. Bodies of students still littered the land and spectators could only stare at the mess, wondering what caused the Decepticons to cause such damage. Walking over the ash, he could feel the heat still, and spotted embers here and there. He stopped over a certain patch of rubble, looking down into the pile at a figure nearly hidden. Kneeling down, he pushed away the ash and some metal to see a femme lying there. Pulling her up from the rubble, he holds her still until she could work her body better, one arm was clearly bent out of shape, but was surprised to see her legs in one piece.

"Flameshield… where's Flameshield?" she sputtered.

"I don't know." Came an aged voice, "But we need to get you to safety."

"He probably thinks me dead." She continued, as if she didn't hear him, "I just can't appear… I don't know what I'd do without him…"

"Hush." The mech whispered softly, "he doesn't have to know yet, I can bring you somewhere, a place to recover in."

Aqua turned and looked at the cloaked mech, his blue eyes shining dimly under the shadow of the cloak hood. With a nod, he stood up and helped her up, and they walked over the ash and onto the streets, and headed to another town, west of Iacon, where they were, and south of Diamound, where Flameshield was.

…Strike…

Sound, he could hear sound like he never heard it before. He could hear medical equipment, but that was drowned by the sound of a spark of a mech near him, in fact he could almost place the owner. His face felt different, and then he remembered that some Decepticon cut his eyes out.

"What happen to me?" he whispered.

"Without optics, one is useless," a familiar voice said, "However, I might be able to solve the problem."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a newer system, used by scouts to detect movement of others, but for you, it's going to let you see the world, if in a different retrospective." The mech said, "It's an echo visor, lets you see the world with sound, and I've also added a funtion that you can enable to be on all the time, it releases a pitch of sound that cannot be heard…"

"But be seen." A new voice cut in.

"Who…?"

"I guess you could call me your shadow, I brought you home, brother."

"Yes, he's sharing sparks with you, if he dies you'd feel it, but live on, if you die, he too dies." The medic said, "or so I'm guessing."

"Well, you best have your own personality, I don't know how I could deal with my personality."

"No worries there." The new mech said, "you and I are a different as day and night."

"Okay, the system is in and running, lets see if it works."

The world of black suddenly lit up a little bit. He found where the medic was standing because he could see the sound waves of his spark, however, he couldn't find his 'shadow'.

"Where are you… brother?"

"Over here." He said. The flame mech found in through his voice.

"Unlike Red Alert here, I can't see you unless you talk."

"That's what I feared." Red Alert said, "Try activating the sound enumerator."

"Okay…" he said, unsure. Before long he saw a white beam like object run across his vision, and he could better see his brother. "That helps a little bit."

"That's good to hear, Flameshield." Red Alert said, "Now about your…brother."

"Shadow Wisher." The mech said, "Shadow for short."

"Sounds good to me." Flameshield said. "Now… to avenge Aqua."

* * *

If this story gets better recognition then the other, i will remove the other and simply title this as 'Transformers: Strike'

Please leave a reveiw

Flameshield


	2. The Stranger

Chapter One: The Stranger

985 years have past since Flameshield became dependent on echolocation. His life hadn't been easy, and living in Iacon was his worse nightmare. He couldn't travel with anyone other then Shadow Wisher, who would read signs, because of the stupid Decepticon rule. Everyday he held back from attacking the Decepticons, which he was able to identify because of a different pulse evil seems to have, and Shadow saying that it is one of the forsaken units.

Now the brothers try to have some fun by hanging out near the abandon memorial and playing around. Two sports cars speed into the memorial. Shadow chased Flameshield, both laughing gently at Shadow's joke. Laughter was something one didn't hear often on Cybertron, but to hear it brought small hope to the youth.

"Here I come!" Shadow said, transforming and going to tackle Flameshield. The other car quickly changed form, planting his feet into the ground as he slid, and catching his brother while he was in flight. The main purpose was to help Flameshield renew his instincts and reaction time, but at the same time it was fun that was rarely found.

"Ever think of not announcing your attack?" Flameshield asked, flinging his brother into the air.

"Thought, yes, attempted, no." Shadow replied before landing in the rubble.

Flameshield stared into the direction he threw his brother, having thought he saw sound that wasn't his brother causing rubble to fall to the ground. Stepping around the rubble carefully, he continues to stare in the direction. Shadow knew his brother was watching something, and remained as still as he could be. One advantage to sharing the spark, one could figure out the other's thoughts.

Flameshield saw the foreign sound again, and slowly walked to it. Shadow carefully pulled himself out of the rubble and followed his brother, wondering what it was he was watching. Stopping not far from a broken wall, Flameshield stood up a little taller.

"Who's there?" he called softly.

"I was wondering when you would find me." A wise voice replied, "I've been watching you two for a while."

"You've been quiet." Shadow replied, standing behind his brother, a common thing to keep out of sight so few people knew of his exsitence.

"Yes, I've had enough time to practice stealth." The voice responded. From behind the ruin wall approached a mech, which Flameshield scanned the spark waves.

"You're rather old." The flame mech commented.

"Many eons under my belt, I agree." The mech said, walking over, "you, on the other hand, have many years yet to put under that belt."

"I do not follow."

"You will understand one day." The mech said, walking away. Flameshield was surprise to see how little sound the mech made while he walked, "for now, we have a visit need to be made in Iacon, I wish to see just how strong those Decepticons are."

"Are you crazy!" Shadow said, stopping the retreating mech, "We'd be killed!"

"Perhaps, but you both seem to have a second transformation few know of." The mech said, "The sword and shield, am I mistaken."

"What about the ground troops?"

"Do you think of me as a simple old mech?" the robot said, turning to face Shadow, his dim blue eyes shining fiercely, "These Decepticons are not like those I've faced before this madness."

Shadow took a step back, surprised by the mech's words. Flameshield did not move, simply stared blankly ahead of him, past the mech.

"This rule has been in place for at least 25 million years." Flameshield reasoned softly, "Are you really that old?"

"Age is nothing without experience." The mech said, walking over and placing a hand on Flameshield's shoulders, "Experience cannot be gained without risks."

"Bro, don't be considering this." Shadow whispered. "We have no combat skills."

"Nor did I when I was forced into the battle front." The mech said, stepping away, "Yet I'm still alive."

" 'Shield was hoping to become a medic, not a fighter."

"Shadow, I can't do much in the medical field as I am." Flameshield finally spoke, "It wouldn't take long to learn combat, either." With a sigh, he looked where the mech's eyes would be, though he couldn't be certain, "I'll go with you to Iacon, but no guarantees they'll fight us if Shadow remains hidden."

"The threesome rule isn't the only rule they charge." The mech said, "Just wave a gun and they come running."

"Brother, you will be the death of me someday." Shadow said.

"I don't know about that." Flameshield said, " but we might have a chance."

Flameshield followed the mysterious mech toward Iacon, his brother hiding in his shadow walking behind him. If he survived this, he knew it would only be the start of many more battles, yet he oddly trusted the mech, having no name to call him by, nor any understanding about him. On thing that did seem fair to judge about him was that he was ancient, perhaps he knew more about the battle that killed off the Autobot race.

As they entered the city, Flameshield looked about. Many citizens looked at them in wonder. Flamehsield didn't blame them that much, as Shadow had whispered that the mech made no intention to hide his gun. Soon he spotted the first Decepticon signal, followed by at least a dozen other.

"Fuck." He said.

"What's wrong?" the older mech asked.

"I don't know his name, but the man holding the Decepticon leadership is in town."

"Interesting." He muttered, then he stopped. Flameshild could only figure that the Decepticons had arrived.

"You must have a death wish." A deep, ignorant voice spoke. Flameshield was very familiar with it, having heard the voice many times.

"Perhaps." The older mech said. Flameshield looked about, wondering if he could walk away. Deciding against walking away, he moved his hand behind him, and he heard his brother sigh.

To everyone, it appeared as if he pulled the long sword out of subspace. Holding the long blade with two hands, he watches his ally and his opponents. The mech that had approached them, the Decepticon leader, laughed, then motioned for his troops to attack.

It was all quick pace, the Decepticons knowing no stealth and going headlong into the attack. Overwhelmed by all the sounds, Flameshield just swung at random at the approaching enemy, hoping his blind attacks proved useful. Slightly discouraged, he jumped upward to break free from the commotion and straighten out his line of sight. Two Decepticon jets followed him, and he cursed aloud again. Fear built up as he watched the jets grow closer, then they suddenly fell. Flameshield, even more startled, looked downward to see the strange mech putting up a good fight without much thought. His spark rate was normal, which surprised him even more.

"Who can remain calm in the midst of a fight?" he wondered aloud, before instincts strangely took hold, causing him to swing the sword around and clip the wings of a passing jet. "Shadow, was that you?"

"Someone has to keep an eye out for you." Came a muffled response.

"Thanks." He said, landing next to the stranger that caused the fight in the first place.

"You're the first to be able to hold of a dismantle team." The Decepticon mech said, walking over to them to get a better look. "But another will come in more force if you show that gun again."

"If these are the so called Decepticons, you have a long way to go to match the original ones." The stranger warned, before walking off. Flameshield slowly followed him, putting the sword into his shadow as it slowly transformed back into Shadow Wisher and silently following his brother. Shadow looked back and saw the look of confusion written all over the mech's face.

"How can you say that so causally?" Shadow asked when they were in the safety of Flameshield's apartment.

"It's the truth." He said, looking out at the fine view Flameshield had, "and a warning, if he picked up on it."

"Warning?" Flameshield inquired, looking at his mysterious ally.

"No matter what troops face me, I'll wipe them out without a second thought." He said, "they are weak, unlike the original Decepticons."

Flameshield continued to study the spark of the stranger, wondering what secrets he held from them. He didn't want to push him, but hoped that he would get his answers one day. Shutting down his echo visor, he prepares to go to sleep, many questions roaming his head.

* * *

Please, leave a review to let me know of what you think, anything i could change, errors, and all of that. Thank you. 


	3. Allies

Chapter Two: Allies

When Flameshield came too, he was surprised to see the stranger still in his apartment, resting on the couch and watching the news he only listened to. Getting up, he walks to the window and stares out it blankly, watching as other transformers walked down the streets, tracking them by their sparks.

"Seems our fight didn't go unnoticed." The wise voice spoke, and Flameshield stared over to the mech, "All over the news on how two mechs held off the dismantle group and simply walked away."

"It's also over the news when a group get cocky and tries to take them on, only to end in failure." Shadow spoke up, coming in with three mugs of Energon, "Thirsty?"

Flameshield reached over and carefully picked up one of the cups before turning away. Trust was a hard thing for him to hold onto after what had happened, but he figure he give the stranger a chance to help him, it was the least he could do to learn more about himself, something he hadn't the time to think over.

"You know, you could start a rebellion." The stranger spoke, watching the news some more, "I'd help you, train you and whatever allies you can find, the fewer the better chance we have."

"Fewer?" Shadow spoke. Flameshield cringed at his brother's uncertainty about the mech, and his comments at everything that he said. "How would fewer help?"

"You wouldn't be noticed that much, could leave in waves, one of the few advantages of staying in a house means you can have a few more people without them getting suspicious." Flameshield answered, "Really, use your head for once."

"But, against the whole Decepticon army?"

"Sure, the odds are on their favor, but they attack in such a way, you strike one of them, your momentum can carry you into the next couple." The blue eye mech said, adjusting his cloak. "Your brother is right, however, use your head."

Shadow just shook his head and sat down. "What do you suggest, then?"

"At least three others, a medic and two fighters."

"I know where to find the medic, easy." Flameshield spoke, "Besides, I think its time I visited him again."

"I'm sure if you look around hard enough, one could find a mech or two willing enough to fight along side us." Shadow said.

"Alright, Shadow, is it?" the mech asked, and Shadow nodded, "Come with me, we'll take a look about, your brother can try to get this medic of his to join, and we can hang out in here, if that is alright."

"There's enough Recharge berths to serve eight mechs comfortably." Flameshield said, getting up.

"We should only need three others." The mech said, standing up. The others followed suit and carefully headed outside, Shadow and the stranger first, followed a few minutes later by Flameshield, who looked in the direction of Diamound. Floating into the air, he looks around himself. It was still early, so he quickly transformed into a jet and flew northwest bound, a 138 mile trek done in a few minutes, a trek he had many visits to time so he could head there on his own.

As he neared after an uneventful trip, he transformed again and landed in the streets of Diamond, a highly advance town. Most of the technology used there remained hidden from Decepticon eyes, but some technology had been leaked out on many occasions. With a little help form the citizens; Flamesheild found his way to the medical center where Red Alert was station.

"Hello Flameshield." The receptionist said when he entered.

"Hello, Inga." He replied softly, walking over.

"Here to visit Red again?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me." She said, "I'm gonna be off shortly, and Lintra arrived early."

"Sure." Flameshield said, following the femme down the halls. They travel for a few minutes before stopping in front of a door.

"Red Alert? Flameshield's here."

"Send him in." Came a muffled voice. Inga opened the door and Flameshield entered, trying not to run into anything. "I wasn't expecting you until later in the day."

"Well, things have been different lately." The flame mech said, sitting down on the exam table. "Have you seen the news."

"I'd like to know who that mech was you were with."

"To be honest, I don't know. He never gave his name, and claims to have faced Decepticons before the ones in rule."

"Here I thought all the ancient mechs of that time have been rid off." Red Alert said, "Open that visor."

"Guess not." Flameshield said while opening the echo visor, revealing his damaged optics. "I've actually talked with a bunch of mechs who say they lived before this rule."

"Interesting." Red muttered, "and it looks like your self repair system has been working overtime."

"How so?"

"Your optics are being fixed, which is odd because the damage was significant even the self repair system was damaged."

"Are you saying my vision might return?"

"It could. I'd like to keep a close optic on this."

"Come to my place, then." Flameshield said, closing the visor so he could see sound again, "That old mech wants me to run a rebellion mission, with him as a real fighter, and take back our planet."

"Sounds risky." Red said, going over something. "But you might need a hand for repairs…"

"And you said you wanted to watch my optics for a while."

Flameshield watch his medic for a few minutes as he went about straightening objects about. Flameshield then remembered that he wanted the visor upgraded for battle purposes, but he wondered if Red would do any of it. Watching the soundwaves of the unheard sound bounce off the walls and objects, he waits for an answer from the person he idolize when he could still see.

…Strike…

Shadow Wisher was uncomfortable around the cloaked mech he followed around Iacon. The mech seemed shady, hiding his purpose. He feared he might be a Decepticon spy, but the scorn he had for them put that aside. Seeing him fight the other day brought a different perspective of him, but Shadow still felt uneasy around him.

Entering a narrow alleyway, Shadow picked up on a few voices he recognized. Stopping at the corner of the wall, both looked past to see two mechs standing there, talking softly.

"I miss the older days when a different fraction held rule." A yellow mech said, watching the younger mech shadow punch.

"A different fraction?" the young mech, blue in color, asked.

"Ah, yes, the noble Autobots, now destroyed because of the Decepticons greed for power. Lead by such a wonderful leader who once said 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' He always stood strong, yet had the heart to help the weakest and innocent of Transformers."

"What was his name?"

"The sad thing is, I never learned it and all who knew him are now dead."

Shadow turned his red eyes to the stranger he followed. Looking at him, he realized something the yellow mech, Landmine, said stuck him like a bullet hit him. His optics were closed as he stood there, shaking slightly. Did it mean something to him, Shadow wondered, but chose to dismiss the thought and walk over to Landmine and his young steed in hopes of gaining them as allies.

"Landmine." He called softly, walking over.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow Wisher, what brings you here?"

"I happen to have some free time on me with 'shield off in Diamound getting checked out, and overheard you talking about the Autobot fractoin that I know little of."

"Yes, I was never one, but they were such a kind fraction, sad to know they are extinct." Landmine said.

"Well, I was wonderin', if I were to say that my Bro is being crazy and gonna start a 'bellion, and I asked you if you wanted to help, would ya?"

"I dunno, Wisher, I was asked to watch Bash here until he was strong enough to live by himself."

"But, maybe I can help." The blue mech, Bash, said. "Would it be bad if I wanted to help?"

Landmine looked between Shadow and Bash. Shadow was the youngest mech alive now, but he was only alive through his brother's spark. Bash himself was truly young, and didn't understand much about the older way of life, in fact, many didn't know. The Decepticons destroyed nearly all the old mechs, the first to try to fight the new rule.

"Landmine, admit it, you don't find willing young these days." Came the stranger's voice Shadow knew. Turning, he saw the cloaked mech looking at them, those dim blue optics sending chills down his back. "If the lad is willing and I were you, I'd take the chance to do something right."

"Alright, I'll go with Bash." Landmine said, "Where are you staying again, Wisher."

"Room 342, Iacon Apartments." Shadow said, "The room is unlock, so you can meet up with us later?"

"You have room in there?"

"Shield said eight can live comfortable in there."

"See you there tonight, then." Bash said.

Shadow and the stranger walked out of the alleyway and headed back to the apartment. The walk was as quiet as the trip to, but Shadow had a nagging question that he wanted to ask, but didn't. He wanted to ask about the Autobot extinction, he wanted to know more about the stranger that lived with them, but feared asking would lose the small trust that they shared.

He wondered if there would ever be a time were the answers would come, but for now he wondered if his brother was successful in getting Red Alert to joining them. Their shared spark only had so many advantages, and he didn't want to leave the mech bedside him alone, especially after the battle that looked to be a mere warm up for him.

…Strike…

When Shadow and the cloaked mech entered the apartment later in the day, they saw Flameshield standing around, staring blankly outside. Walking closer, Shadow put a hand on his brother. The flame colored mech didn't flinch.

"So, what's Red gonna decide?" Shadow asked.

"He's uncertain at the moment." Flameshield responded, "He might join, he might not." Turning to face them, he asks: "any luck on your end?"

"You know Landmine?" Shadow asked, and when his brother nodded, he continued, "he and his young ward are gonna join."

"Well, that's good I suppose." Flameshield said. The cloaked mech took note of his hesitation.

"Don't feel too down," he spoke up, "not everyone is perfect, not even the Decepticon leader, whoever that is."

"I believe his name is Lavatron." Came a calm voice. Shadow and the cloaked mech turned.

"Red, you came." Flameshield said without looking up.

"It's the least I can do for you nimrod bunch of bots." He said, placing his medical kit down, "Someone's got to piece you back together."

They all shared a gentle laugh as Shadow stepped out to get some drinks to share. Now they just waited for Landmine and Bash to come, and Shadow figured they wouldn't arrive until dusk was settling.

* * *

Please Leave a reveiw.  
Flameshield 


	4. Ambush

Chapter Three: Ambush

Black and gold in color, he held the Decepticon power at hand. With four other Generals, he covered the land and sky. Since all the older bots had died trying to rid him of power, he doubted that anymore would attempt. Of course, that was before that blue eyed, cloak covered Mech showed up with the flame colored mech at his side. The skill of the cloaked mech made him wonder, as he figured the other robot was simply a young bot unsure of what he was doing.

"I'd be damned if an Autobot was still alive." He said aloud, flinging a dart into the wall, "Hell, there shouldn't be an Autobot left."

"Correct, we eradicated them a long time ago, any Autobots alive removed their symbol, but were still killed." Came a different voice. The black mech looked over and saw an indigo colored mech with white lines here and there.

"Correct, Eyeflash, you should know best."

Eyeflash grimaced sadly. He knew the location of the Autobot bases, for he was once one. He was spared his life when the Decepticon commander took notice of his ability to temporarily blind an opponent, and offered him a position if he revealed the Autobot bases. He told of the ones he knew, but keep secret of ones he knew of, but didn't know the location of.

"Yes." He replied softly.

"I have a mission for you to spread to Mangna," he continued, and Eyeflash looked up, "that flame colored mech I spoke of to you both, I want you to find him and destroy him, he was foolish enough to team up with that cloaked mech."

"Attack him when he's alone or with someone."

"Perferable alone, if you can."

"Very well, sir, I'll find Mangna and we'll dismantle him to the bolts."

Dismissing him, he threw another dart at the wall. He would've sent them after the cloaked mech, but he figured that person would most likely hold his end of the deal and keep the gun out of sight. He wanted to take out the younger mech to make him go out and protect him and wield his gun, giving reason to attack and destroy him. He smiled, it was a plan that would work.

"All resistance will be removed." He muttered, then laughed aloud.

…Strike…

"So, you want the visor battle capable?" Red Alert clarified as he held the visor in his hands.

"It'd be nice, otherwise my vision would be overloaded and I can't tell which sound belongs to which mech." Flameshield said, sitting on a medical table. Without the visor, one can clearly see his self-repair system working delicately on his damaged optic system. "I want to be able to focus on one set of sound waves, yet still see the sparks of others so I know how many I'm facing."

"You do realize how much you're asking for? It's gonna take some time." Red said, "You're gonna be sightless for quite sometime."

"I'm aware, but… my real vision is no longer a black mass, I can see a pinhole of light."

"Don't strain them." Red said, "At the rate it's repairing, another 15 years and you might have vision again."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Flameshield said, shutting of his optics again, the pinhole of light vanishing. "You have an estimated time?"

"A day at least." Red Alert said, "What you asked for isn't easy, and then we have to test it to make sure it works properly."

"Alright, looks like I'm sleeping in again." Flameshield said, lying down on the medical hearth, "let me know."

"Right." Red Alert said, sitting down at a table and begins works on the visor.

Meanwhile, Shadow was getting some insight on battle techniques from Landmine, ranging from hand to hand combat to the wielding of a gun. Landmine was surprised at how fast of a learner Shadow was, and was glad too. A fight was inbound and they had to be battle ready.

"Hey, Wisher, you know what your brother is up too?" Landmine asked when he stopped to take a break.

"I think he wanted to asked Red Alert to do something, but I don't know what." Shadow replied, "If I had to guess, it'd probably have to do something about his visor."

"As would I." The cloaked mech said, holding his gun steady as he looked at the target. "Watching him fight the other day, it seemed his visor was overloaded."

"When dependent on Echolocation, I would agree with that." Shadow said, "He did seem to be confuse."

"Yes, and had I not shot down those two jets, trouble would've been upon you both."

"So it was you!" Shadow said, looking at the cloaked mech.

"Don't fret over it." He said, firing off a round, "Many battles are to come."

"Alright Bash, I'm going to push on you harder, we must be ready." Landmine said, "Come at me."

"Right, here I come!"

…Strike…

"A flame colored mech?" the red and black Decepticon asked, sitting up in his chair. "Why does the commander have interesting in ridding the punk?"

"Beats me, Mangna, I'm just passing the word, he wants you and I to go and destroy him."

"You know, I once left a flame colored mech for the dead, I slashed his optics out because they would always draw attention, and incinerate fear into the Decepticon ranks."

"I… highly doubt it's the same one." Eyeflash said.

"Yes, you are right, I've never seen a flame mech in nearly a millennia, he can't be the same that I took out."

"Shall we get this over with." Eyeflash asked, looking at his superior.

"Yes, we depart at once."

…Strike…

A hand rested on his shoulder when he came too, the sounds visible through his visor. With a sigh, he sits up with a little help and looks over at Red Alert.

"I don't know how well It'll work, but I realized that we are almost out of spare Energon to consume now and then, everyone is asleep and I don't' want to wake them."

"Okay, Red, I'll go, it shouldn't take long."

"I'd advise you to be safe." Red said as Flameshield slid off the table, "and watch you back, just because they have this rule up doesn't mean they won't kill you, after the fight."

"Yeah don't worry about me, one hour and I'll be back." Flameshield said, then was out the door.

The lights of those who worked late a night lighted up the dark streets. Not that it mattered to Flameshield, who navigated his way to the store he knew to be open. However, two Decepticons stopped him just outside.

"This is the guy?" one asked. Flameshield stopped, he recognized that voice from somewhere.

"Yeah." The other said.

"He looks familiar." He said, walking over.

"Whatever, let's just take care of him so we can head back."

"Sure thing." The first said, then nailed a punch into Flameshield's face. Taken aback, Flameshield takes a defensive stance and stares at his foes. "That all you have, kid?" the mech ask, rushing forward. Focusing on only that mech, he darts about, dodging him.

_Red, your experiment work, I can focus on one while the other remains simply the spark. _He thought as he took a sideways glance at the other Decepticon. All the sound was coming from the one attacking him while the other, while he knew he was moving was not producing any distracting waves.

After a moment, the mech he was dodging got a lucky hit in, and flung him down the street. With a thud, he skidded a few more feet before coming to a rest, his hand landing on something. Once his senses cleared up, he looked down at the object. The unheard sound revealed it to be some sort of gun. Picking it up, he holds it, his left hand on the trigger, his right hand up closer to the barrel's entrance.

"What the hell is a gun lying in the middle of the street for?" he wondered aloud, before spotting the oncoming Decepticon. Out of fear and instinct, he aimed the gun and fired it. He watched as the Decepticon stop and stumbled backwards a few feet. Flameshield wasn't sure where the bullet had hit, but it must've been a painful spot.

"Fuck! You bastard, where did you find that sniper?"

"Sniper?" Flameshield echoed, looking at the gun again. "Dunno, but you are the honor-less bastard that attack me, you fucking coward."

"How dare you defile the Decepticon Ground General!" he yelled, stomping forward. Flameshield took aim as a warning. "You think you're fucking smart."

"If I had to guess…" Flameshield said, standing up, "I would say I'm smart, I'm surprised you don't recognize my color scheme."

"Wha…?"

"You're voice is one of a kind, just like my armor template is one of a kind." Flameshield said.

"I don't believe you!"

"Too bad!" Flameshield yelled, "You're the fucking asshole that robbed me of my eyesight!"

Both the mechs were taken aback by his statement. As he stood there, the sniper extended out to fire at whoever neared him, Mangna slowly came to a realization. The mech before him was the same green-eyed mech from years ago. Stepping back, he looked him over. The color scheme was right, but he had changed much.

"Don't think this is over, you, I'll kill you personally!"

"Get out of my sight." Flameshield said coldly, and the two mechs took off. Once a fair distance away, Flameshield entered the store and bought a bunch of Energon before heading home. He placed the sniper on his back, not caring if anyone saw it.

"If the Decepticons want war, they're gonna get one." He muttered as he entered the apartment, stocking up, then heading to his room. Placing the sniper on the table, he lays down on his recharge berth and falls asleep, plans of revenge in his head.

* * *

I know what your thinking, Why the heck did Eyeflash betray the Autobots, because he wanted to live and the only way to do so was to betray them. I have plans for him, so don't worry.

Also, i hope i'm not updating to fast for anyone, its just that i have up to chapter six done and working on Chapter Seven now, i wrote this story faster then the orignal.

Please Review  
Flameshield


	5. Plans

Chapter Four: Plans

The first thing Shadow noticed when he woke up in the morning was the sniper on the table in his and his brother's room. The sleek design of it made him wonder how powerful it was, and then he wondered how it got there. Looking over at his brother, he sees fresh dents, like he was in a fight recently, as when he last saw his brother those dents were not there. Shrugging it off, he walks out of the room to stretch.

He was always the first one awake, cleaning the place up and getting ready for the day. He took note of the restocked energon and started to put facts together. Last night his brother went out to get energon and ran into a bit of trouble.

"What I don't get about this, why was he attacked, no one's out late at night." Shadow muttered aloud.

"It has to do with the fight he partook in with me." Came the stranger's voice. Shadow looked over at the cloaked mech with a confused look. "My theory is that if a cybertronian survives an attack from a dismantle group, they hunt them down until they are dead."

"But he was alone."

"Yes, I'm aware, but they don't look to the rules for this kind of offense."

"The Decepticons are a bunch of messed up corrupts." Shadow said after a few minutes, getting out mugs and some of the energon.

"This generation, perhaps." The older mech said, taking a mug. "The one's I faced in the past weren't a bunch of mess ups, they knew what they were doing, even if they seek power and to rule the universe."

Shadow nodded mindlessly, he was learning more about the past, a history long forgotten in the hands of the older bots that were being quickly killed. He wondered why this cloaked mech chose now to launch a counterattack, and with his brother in the leader seat.

"Good morning, fellow bots!" Bash's enthusiastic voice came, the mech walking over and taking a mug of Energon, "Shadow buddy, you mix this stuff up perfect, ya know."

"Well, when you have to make money, it pays to work at a bar." Shadow replied, "Shield could make it up just as good."

"That he can, Wisher." Landmine said, walking in, "He always worked the day shift, and I still wonder how he does it."

"It took a while, I had to help him for some time before he got the hang of it, he just couldn't do custom orders."

"It's why he always worked with a partner, eh?" Landmine asked, and Shadow nodded.

"Sadly, we were fired few years back." Shadow said.

"How do you meet ends?" the cloaked mech asked.

"Red Alert does Sheild's treatment for free, and he helps us out by sending us support money, the poor guy feels sorry for us."

"I could always stop." Red Alert's voice came, he entered the kitchen area with a smug smile on his face.

"You do that and Shield would beat the rusty parts out of you." Shadow said. Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of Flameshield, where is he?" Red Alert asked.

"In our room, sound asleep." Shadow said, "He's beat up, I think he ran into a bit of trouble when he went to restock Energon."

"Alright, I'll go check on him." Red said, grabbing two mugs of Energon then left.

The stranger put the mug down on the counter and headed for the door. "I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back later." Shadow simply nodded as he went about to clean up and get ready to practice.

…Strike…

"Dimwits, how could you lose to the like of some punk like him?" The Decepticon Commander asked with fury in his eyes.

"I don't know sir," Mangna said, wincing at his wound, "I nearly had him, then he somehow got his hands on a sniper riffle."

"And he managed to fire it into your shoulder?"

"The kid's permanently blind, I don't know how he did it." That comment caught the commander's audio receiver, and he sat back calmly.

"You sound like you've met this kid before." He said with a calmer tone of voice, though his anger edged its way through.

"Nearly a thousand years ago that particular kid survived the attack on the school, a mission you set up, his optics stunned our men, they couldn't raise a gun to him." Mangna said, holding his arm as more fluids dripped out, "when he left, I hunted him down and personally cut them out, how he managed to survive I don't know."

"The kid won't be easy to take out then, no matter, all rebellions are to be burnt down the same, Mangna, get fixed up, Eyeflash, keep an eye out for that kid and watch him through the satellites, we shall learn his secret."

"Yes sir." They said, then left the room.

"Thundercracker and Sky Warp, report at once." The Decepticon commander said into the PA system. 15 minutes later they showed up in his room at attention.

"Reporting for duty, sire." Thundercracker said.

"Thundercracker, prepare aerial troops for battle, we might have one in the coming days."

"Yes sire, consider it done."

"Sky Warp, to an aerial scout, report to me when you return anyone that might have even a thought of a rebellion, I will keep my iron grip upon this planet." Sky Warp merely nodded, then both headed out to do the task placed on them. The commander sat back again, and his thoughts wandered back to the other mech with the flame mech, wondering who it was.

…Strike…

The shot echoed in the small room that the group converted into a training room. Flameshield was handling the sniper that he picked up the night before, practicing his aim and trying to get better despite his vision.

"You're getting better bro, but do you think you're getting the hang of it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Flameshield replied, sitting back on his heels to reload the gun, "I just wish I knew the intent that those cons had."

"We might know yet." Red Alert said. He was watching the brother on the side and happens to over hear their conversation. "Those Decepticons don't leave a job unfinished if they can help it."

"Finish off what the dismantle team couldn't?" Flameshield asked.

"Yes, something like that."

"Then we have to dismantle them." Shadow said, clenching his fist on an imaginary Decepticon head.

"Don't voice that on the streets." Landmine said, "They kill whoever voices the thought of a rebellion, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Where's Bash?" Flameshield asked, taking aim at the practice targets.

"Asleep, sometimes I push the youngster too hard." He said, sitting down next to Red Alert.

Flameshield nods silently though his mind is elsewhere. He knew the sooner he could master the art of sniping, the better off he and the rebels would be in the long run. Firing one shot, he wonders what the future had in store for them.

"What's buggin' ya, bro?" Shadow asked, sensing his brother's uneasiness.

"Is this a matter of trust, or righteousness?" Flameshield asked.

Outside in the streets of Iacon, the cloaked mech thought of those words himself. Many who passed him gave him a kind nodded, but he didn't react to it because he was so deep in thought. However, he was stopped in Iacon center, where a statue stood, the last sign of hope, and the one thing the cybertonians protect.

A Statue of the ancient symbol that the Proud Autobots wore.

* * *

Well, i have a brand new computer to replace my other one that crashed. Still gettin' use to Windows Vista, but i'll get there. I hope this is an alright chapter.

On a side note, the orignal Strike will remain up until the month's end, so July 1st don't expect to see the orignal and expect this one to be titled 'Transformers Strike'

Please leave a reveiw  
Flameshield


	6. Cloak of Ash

Chapter Five: Cloak of Ash

"Well, well, well, lookie here." Sky Warp muttered as he flew overhead. "Sky Warp to base, Sky Warp to base, over."

"Go ahead Sky Warp." Came his commander's voice.

"That cloaked mech ya faced is at the Autobot shrine those fools like ta protect, I figure you have some unfinished business with 'im."

"Thank you for notifying me, even if it's not what I asked you to do."

"Look boss, I know ya feel sour about losing to 'im and his ward, 'sides, they're the talk of town."

"Right, continue your patrol." His commander said, then the transmission cut.

"Yeah, yeah, boss guy don't know when ta chill now does he?" Sky Warp muttered, flying off.

…Strike…

"You think he'd be back by now."

"It's nearly nightfall, something's not right."

Red Alert and Landmine were sitting together, talking about the older times, when they realized the stranger wasn't back from his walk. Bash had long since departed for bed, and the brothers had fallen asleep during target practice.

"We might not know much about him, but I worry about him, like I do know him." Landmine said, looking outside at the many stars of the universe.

"It is an odd feeling, every time one looks into his eyes, they see something not many have."

"Pain, suffering, a fading fire to fight."

"Hope, justice, and peace as well."

They remain quiet for a few minutes, looking outside. It was Red Alert's sharp eye that notices something standing outside the window. Getting up, he opens it and looks about. A pair of yellow eyes appears, illuminating the face hidden under a cloak.

"Who are you?" Landmine asked, standing up.

"Laserfist, listen, your friend I've seen hanging around Flame, he's in a bit of trouble."

"How so?"

"I'm a bit of a spy, I'm a simple soldier in the ranks, but I get a lot of information from them as well." Laserfist said, "and I'm risking my neck with this, but your friend is going to be met with the Five Generals, he might be in trouble."

"Where is he now?"

"Autobot Shrine in the center of town." Laserfist said, "I've got to go though, I'm suppose to be on patrol."

"Get going, we'll help him out."

Laserfist nodded before running off and heading into the dark of the night. Landmine made haste to Bash's room while Red Alert headed to the training room. Once inside, he saw Flameshield and Shadow sleeping peacefully, and it pained him to wake them up.

"Hey you two, we got a situation!" he called

"Hm?" Flameshield muttered, lifting his head up.

"Our cloaked friend might be in trouble." Red Alert said, "A spy told us the five generals are bound to meet him."

"No shit!" Shadow said, coming to his senses, "we best fucking do something."

"Geezome, you're chipper." Flameshield muttered, strapping the sniper onto his back. "But you're also right, we have to go, now."

"_Me and Bash are already heading out, meet us in the center of town_." Landmine said over the COM.

"Right, on our way." Flameshield mutter, then he and Shadow made haste.

…Strike…

He knew he should've headed back by now, but something keep him there at the base of the statue. After an hour, he heard two jets transform and land behind him, but he didn't move.

"Boss bot wants us to keep you put, says he has unfinished work with you." The first voice said.

"Really? I guess he wants me dead real bad, cause our deal was if I showed the gun again he'd attack full."

"Well, I guess he has different plans now." A second voice said.

"Such a shame." The cloaked mech muttered, "He has no sense of word, nor honor, what does he hope to accomplish?"

"He doesn't like to leave work undone, especially after losing to you and that punk kid." A third voice sounded off. He didn't hear this mech show up, and looking around without moving too much, he spots at least four mechs. None of them were the color scheme of the mech he faced a few days ago.

"Not many do." The cloaked mech agreed. "Such a shame they don't last long."

"What do you mean by that?" the fourth mech asked.

"Oh, Evil's sight is limited, Good's sight is unlimited." The cloaked mech said, then saw a glint up on the roof tops. Enhancing his vision, he sees the familiar shapes of the group he befriended. _I wonder who tipped them about this?_ He thought to himself.

"When all five of us attack, you have no hope of winning." Came the voice the cloaked mech recalled from the other day. Turning around, he continues to watch his allies, the one called Flameshield had his target locked on to the red and black mech.

"I don't think all of you will attack at once." The blue eyed mech replied, "now before anything happens, I'd like to learn the names of me, 'killers'."

"What do you mean we won't all attack?" the blue jet asked, but the black and gold mech held his hand up.

"That there would be Thundercracker." He said, "the other jet is Sky Warp."

"Interesting." The blue eyed mech muttered.

"The midnight blue mech with white strips over there is Eyeflash, the red and black mech is Mangna."

"And yourself?"

"Decepticon leader and Supreme ruler of Cybertron, Lavatron."

"Lavatron." The cloaked mech muttered, "Are you related to Megatron?"

"Do not speak of his name!" Lavatron shouted, "He is do-nothing weakling."

"Really, now?" he muttered, raising his arm. "What did that make the Autobot Leader?"

"Scrap Metal."

"Is that so?" he asked, his blue eyes glowing fiercely, "That's just sad to hear."

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Shadow saw the signal. Motioning to his friends and his brother that the cloaked mech knew of their presence and was ready to signal them to spring into action. Landmine said he would attack Thundercracker, and Bash offered to take Eyeflash. With Flameshield locked onto Mangna, Shadow found the only one left was Sky Warp.

Just then, the cloaked mech's arm went down, and Flameshield fired his sniper. Shadow leapt forward, firing a gun at Sky Warp, who jumped up into the air.

"Who are you?" Sky Warp asked.

"Just a fellow who wants to have a little fun." Shadow said, then transformed into a jet and flew off.

"Get back 'ere." He called, quickly transforming and giving chase.

"Come and get me." Shadow jeered, flying high into the atmosphere.

Sky Warp released a missile that chased Shadow. The black jet wouldn't be outsmarted, and turned around and flew right at the purple Decepticon. Releasing his own round of missiles, he maneuvered in such a way that Sky Warp's own missile crashed into him with al the other arsenal.

Thundercracker was about to help his friend when Landmine tackled him. With a growl, Thundercracker decided to take care of the yellow mech before aiding his friend. Rushing forward, he tries to land a punch, but the skilled warrior dodged and countered. They continued to exchange blows as Bash raced forward and slid into Eyeflash.

"Little punk." He muttered, lifting up his leg and stomping down. Bash's youth and agility helped him escape the stomp, but not the punch thrown at him. Crashing into the building, the wall gave out and piled up on top of him. Pushing the debris out of the way, a dazed Bash tried to clear his senses. "That should teach you not to attack someone stronger then you."

"I'm not done yet." Bash said standing up, "I might not be as strong or skilled, but I'm not going to give up."

"Pathetic." Eyeflash mutter, "I guess you have to learn the hard way, then."

As Eyeflash approached Bash, a bullet landing in front of him startled him, and he turned in the direction it came. Recognizing the mech from yesterday, he growled. Soon he was kicked hard, landing on the ground in a heap.

"Don't take your eyes off your real opponent." Bash said, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Flameshield aimed another bullet at Mangna and fired it before jumping down from the rooftop and attacking. He had gained some slight skill over the years, but not enough to fully match his opponent. Still, he took the risk head on, and landed a sharp knee-snap into Mangna's gut.

"Payback from last night and all those years ago." Flameshield muttered into Mangna's audio receptor, before fully extending his leg and sending his rival into the wall.

After a few minutes, Mangna pulled himself up from the sudden attack and brushed off a few pieces of rubble. He gave a crocked smile before dashing forward to attack. Flameshield watch the sounds and saw that Mangna was readying a punch, and got ready to dodge. Looking back, he saw Bash was taking on Eyeflash and was right behind him, and smiled. Flipping backwards, Flameshield avoided Mangna's attack, which was slammed into Eyeflash.

"Gaw, Eyeflash!" Mangna gasped, but was knocked into a stasis lock by the combine attack of Bash and Flameshield

"Two down." Bash said, clanking fists with Flameshield. They then turned they sights to Landmine and Shadow, and Bash decided to head over and help his mentor. After a few minutes, Sky Warp came crash near Flameshield, but he saw the incoming jet and managed to jump out of the way, only the smaller pieces of debris hitting him.

Bash ran as fast as he could toward Thundercracker before he leaped into a tackle. Once on the ground, Bash startled to thrash the Decepticon's head in until he was certain the jet was unconscious. Only then did he get up and stand next to his mentor.

Through the whole battle, Lavatron was trying to attack the cloak mech, missing badly or his attacks getting caught and used against him. The rebels gathered at the base of the statue, watching silently at their mysterious ally's battle plan. Lavatron finally had enough, and targeted one of them, to which the cloaked mech saw. Bash became scared, as he was the intended target, but the cloaked mech got in the way of the oncoming blast from Lavatron's gun and took the hit instead.

"Are you alright, Bash?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes… you?"

"I've had worse injuries." He simply comments, then slowly turned, extending his gun out and aiming it at Lavatron.

His cloak was slowly burning away, small pieces of the material floating to the ground like ash. The blue eyes held a fire that could rarely be matched by anyone, a true sign of anger. Lavatron kept his gun outstretched, not afraid of the daunting expression he was receiving.

"Do you think you can out power me?" Lavatron asked.

"It's not a matter of power," came the reply, "It's a matter of experience, and I think I have you beaten in that department."

"How so?" Lavatron asked, irritation entering his voice.

Just then, the remains of the cloak fell off the frame of the stranger, and it took only one glimpse of the brand on his shoulder to figure out just what he meant. The last thing Lavatron heard, was a gunshot, then darkness.

"Such a shame he'll be up again soon enough." The mech said, putting his gun away.

"They seem rather wimpy." Shadow agreed, "Now, just who are you?"

The mech looked over at Landmine, who could only gawk at the sight. Smiling, he pats Landmine on the shoulder.

"Let's head back to the apartment, I'll answer all your questions there." He said.

"Well, we best prepare the Energon, it's going to be a long night." Flameshield said as they began to walk back to the apartment.

* * *

Those who read the orignal would know who the cloaked mech is. I hope this was a better fight sequence.

As i said last chapter, the orignal will only be up until the end of the month, which is only a handful of days left.

Please Leave a Reveiw  
Flameshield


	7. Recovery

Chapter Six: Recovery

Red Alert met the gang at the door to the apartment, surprised to see the stranger, who Shadow confirmed to be the once cloaked mech. When Landmine told Red Alert to ready the living room for story telling, he quickly did so, seeing as no one was badly hurt. Once everything was settled, the large red and blue mech sat back and looked at everyone with aged eyes.

"To answer Shadow's question earlier, I'm the one of the last living Autobots, and the once proud leader, as Landmine said." He said softly. Landmine nodded, as did Shadow. "I am Optimus Prime."

"I thought you were killed." Red Alert said.

"Nearly." Optimus replied, "I was found by an old friend who helped me back onto my feet before he was found and killed, I found an old cloak to hide under, waiting for the right time to strike back at the Decepticons, but that was 25 million years ago."

"That must've been hard, hiding like that." Bash said

"Yes, though for a few years I retreated to a distant planet, but I returned here and moved around a lot."

"Before we get carried away, I want to know what happen to the Autobots." Flameshield said.

"Everything was peaceful before the rise of Lavatron, he raised his army in secret, so I didn't notice it until he struck. We were in celebration, so everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves, and that's when the Decepticons struck. By the time my men got out of shock, many were already too damaged or dead. I still led them into battle with little hope of victory, and by the time I was brought down, what few were left took off into hiding."

"A massacre during a celebration," Landmine muttered, "I think I remember hearing about that."

"Now I'm trying to make it up to the people of Cybertron." Optimus said softly, "I didn't take the precautions to post security around the celebration, it's my fault the massacre happened."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself." Red Alert cut in, and Optimus looked up at the medic, "Peace had been around for so long, you simply forgot, it happens to everyone."

"It's like I've forgotten how everything looked before Mangna cut my optics out." Flameshield said, "it's a different world."

"That it is." Optimus agreed, "I still have to make it up to the people, I owe them that much."

"So then, let's plan our next phase." Shadow said, ending the somber mood.

…Strike…

_I can't believe it, I thought I killed him all those years ago._ Lavatron thought while slowly coming out of stasis lock. _How, in Primus' name, did that bastard live?_

Lavatron and the other four generals were in the medical bay of Darkmount's central base, where he usually watches happenings from his men of the satellites, keep close watch on the subjects of the planet. Now he was pinned down on an examination table being patched up from a blast he didn't know where it hit.

Already in his head he was planning on his revenge to kill that Autobot. The last thing that this planet needed, in his mind, was a worthless leader. This planet needs a strong leader, like himself, to rule it. However, he had to get rid of that Autobot before all his plans were ruined.

"Lavatron, sir, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am." He said. Lavatron sounded like he was ready to rip out someone's spark.

"Sir, you mustn't strain yourself, rest before you attack that mech again."

"I am aware, I must make new battle plans before I attack again." He muttered, opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. "How are the rest of my men?"

"They function, but have the same warning I gave you."

"Very well, then." Lavatron muttered, touching the floor and heading out, "His head will be mine!"

"I'm sure it will be." The medic replied.

…Strike…

She never fought in any of the fights, instead she listen to the many stories that were told when the sun sets and the street fighters, as they were called, stopped fighting. It was the many rules held in the small town known as Dusttown, where Street Fighting never killed and brought entertainment to those who lived there. Street Fighters could live comfortably, but claim that living outside in the elements added to life. The medic center there, though small, would fix the fighters who got too banged up.

One story she heard was one about a mech whose first memory was made there, on the streets in an alleyway long gone. He was famous amongst them because of his quick rise to the top. His name was Orion Pax, and when some war, some theorized to be billions of years ago, happened that nearly wiped out the fighters, he vanished. Many say he entered the ranks of the Autobots, which she had never heard of, and others say he died during the battle.

She figured he must've entered the Autobot ranks, because of the cloaked mech that brought her to this safe haven, as he called it. She never caught his name, but one of the mechs here, Coldpunch, talked to him like they were old friends. She also thought that perhaps that cloaked mech had been everywhere and knew a lot of people, but over time that became clearer.

Coldpunch lead her to an older mech's home, where he had been caring for her and her injuries for many years. She was grateful for the older mech's hospitality, but she really wondered what was happening out in the world, and if Flameshield was still alive.

"Aqua." Came the older mech's voice.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to him.

"You keep saying a name aloud in your sleep, who is Flameshield?"

"He was my partner, he helped me out in medical school before it was attacked by those Decepticons." She said, "He had a flame colored paint job, and the deepest green eyes one could imagine."

"He sounds like a nice lad."

"He was." She said, "But I don't know if he's alive anymore or not."

"Well, I always said don't give up hope until you have solid evidence."

"Yeah, I guess so." Aqua muttered.

"Alpha Trion!" A voice at the door called.

"Yes, Jazz?" the older mech called, walking over to the door.

Aqua turned her gaze back outside. For nearly a millennium she had hid, many times she wanted to leave but the cloaked mech's voice always returned, saying that the time will become evident when it was time for her to head out. Before long, she fell asleep there, drifting once again to the peaceful memories she had when she was with Flameshield

* * *

Answers revealed.

I went back to Aqua because Dusttown, where she's located, will become important later on, and i thought it'd be nice to tell you how she was doing.

Updates might slow down cause i've caught up with myself. i really hate it when i have plans for later in the story, but can't exactly bridge over to them... Also at this point, if anyone has suggestions to add to the stroy, i'll take them into consideration and perhaps put it in the story:)

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	8. Junkyard Battle

Chapter Seven: Junkyard Battle

A week has past since the battle in the City Center, Optimus has been spending little time outside the apartment, and instead he remained inside to train the younger members of the group. His main student was Flameshield, trying to help the blind mech learn some melee attacks. Shadow would occasionally jump into the fight and make Optimus work himself a little bit, the stronger mech saying it was a workout he hasn't had in a long time.

A sharp jab from the left has Flameshield ducking and flinging his leg out to try and trip his teacher. However the Autobot proves to be tactical and hopped over the attack. Unlike Bash, Flameshield was not easily discouraged and knew that Optimus was on an entirely different battle rank then he. As he saw Optimus come in with a right punch, he continues his normal momentum and turns his missed kick into a round-house kick, connecting hard with Optimus' side.

"Not bad." Optimus praised, "To shift your original kick into a round-house is rare sighting, I think the only place I've seen it done was in Dusttown."

"Dusttown?" Flameshield echoed, looking at the red and blue mech.

"Yes, it's the only safe haven under this rule," he said, "During the day the streets are filled with action as; perhaps half the population there are Street Fighters battling for the top spot. The others that live there watch the fights for entertainment, and none of the fighters get seriously hurt."

"Sounds like a place to visit sometime." Shadow said, having walked in as Optimus told of the place.

"Perhaps we can take a day to head down there and watch some of the battles." Optimus said, "But I rather try and take care of the Decepticons first and foremost."

"Agreed." Red Alert said, "They will continue to try and destroy us until we gain the upper hand, which I don't see happening anytime soon."

"To gain the upper hand, we must gain support from the citizens of Cybertron." Optimus said, "To gain support, we continue what we've been doing, winning the battles and showing everyone that there are still those willing to fight on."

"Then let's call it a day," Flameshield cut in, "I'm a bit worn out and could go to bed early today."

"You go do that." Optimus said, "I don't want to overload your circuits."

"Alright, later guys." Flameshield said, then took off.

…Strike…

"Eyeflash, do you think you can do me a favor?" Lavatron asked his loyal mech.

"Of course." He said, looking at his commander.

"I will give you the chance to kill Optimus Prime, his head on my desk, seeing as you are the first one up and battle capably right now."

"Of course, I shall see to it he's dead." Eyeflash said, then left. He headed to a junkyard west of Darkmount, east of Iacon, and went about tapping into the Autobot communication system. After a few minutes, he finally found the link he was looking for.

"I know you can hear me." He said softly. "And I hope you haven't forgotten about me from last week, it's Eyeflash to remind you."

"_What do you want?_" was the response.

"You have one hour to come to the junkyard in the east of Iacon, come alone, for I've been privileged to kill you for Lavatron."

"_Very well then, I'll be there._"

Finding a good place to hide, Eyeflash waits silently for the mech to arrive. The former Autobot's smile widen a tad bit, he was going to face Optimus, who was once his commander. Remembering that his former commander had done nothing to win the war, he couldn't wait to dismantle him. After being force to change sides he had slowly become a Decepticon hearted mech.

The Junkyard was a large expanse of scrape metal of former Cybertronians who had died out or were killed, their parts scattered far and wide. No one mech there would be together part-wise, rather scavengers would've picked a mech apart and scattered the parts. It was the perfect place to stage the fight, for when he finally killed his prey, he would scatter the parts and no one would've known he was there.

The night sky held few visible stars in the sky; little light covered the junk where he hid silently. He didn't have to wait long for the mech to arrive; Lavatron had given him enough of an idea to know what he looked like shortly after he was up and about. Jumping from his hiding spot, he landed behind his target and focused on his optic sensors. His hidden ability was being able to render his victims blind, and that was his plan to quickly rid of the problem.

For Optimus, he could see one second, but the next was total darkness. Trying to bring his optics back online, he was hit hard in the back and stumbled forward. Having had some training in blind fights, he tried to listen for his opponent, Eyeflash. First it was Flameshield's run in with this mech and Mangna, now it was him.

Ducking down, he tries to listen for any kind of movement that wasn't his own, any vibrations in the ground or any sound he could detect. He knew of Eyeflash, having once been in the Autobot ranks, what he didn't know was his attack pattern or his abilities. Trying to make best of the bad situation, he only hopes to outlast his foe until his eyesight returns, if it returns.

The other disadvantage was he didn't know where the piles of junk were, so when he went about dodging the attacks the best he could, he often ran into them. He couldn't fight back since his opponent could easily avoid him and send him off balance.

"Not so tough without your vision, now are you?" Eyeflash said, kicking Optimus in the side, "What do you hope to accomplish now?"

Optimus wrapped his arms around Eyeflash's leg, keeping him from pulling back. "Perhaps to knock some sense into you," he muttered, "Or perhaps to just hold you off until someone discovers me missing." With a good deal of strength, Optimus flung Eyeflash to his left, after five seconds he heard the sounds of something colliding with a large pile of junk.

"Not bad." Eyeflash said, standing up, "But no one will find you here, and you cannot see a thing, like that flame mech that's been hanging around you."

"Well, he's had more time to adjust then I." Optimus said calmly, trying to look in the direction of Eyeflash's voice.

_He won't tell me the flame mech's secret, now will he?_ Eyeflash thought. Leaping up, he flips over Optimus and slams the heels of both his feet into the back of his opponent's head, causing him to crash into the junk pile. Walking calmly over to the fallen mech, he picks him up roughly by his shoulder and stares into the inactive optics.

"Any last words, Optimus Prime." Eyeflash asked.

"None that I can think of…" he said jokingly, "…cause last I check, I'm still in the game." And with that, Optimus grabbed his opponent easily, breaking the hold and throwing him to the right. However, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last.

…Strike…

It was second nature to him to know when someone he knew was in trouble. Flameshield was up and about, trying to figure out who was in trouble. Pacing around the apartment, he looks around to see who was there. Red Alert had stepped out to gather some parts so he could continue to patch up the group, Landmine and Bash were in the small training room, and Shadow was with him as he walked around.

"Alright bro, you're freakin' me out, what's wrong?" Shadow finally asked.

"Where's Optimus?" Flameshield asked, looking around. "I've been through this apartment twice and haven't seen him."

"He's been gone awhile, Shield. He mentioned that he was going to talk to someone that contacted him." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Tell me bro, what's troubling you."

"Trouble…" he muttered, looking at his hand.

"Trouble?" Shadow echoed. He looked clearly confused. Instead of an answer, he saw Flameshield's retreating back. He never saw him move that fast before, and struggled to keep up. As they entered the streets, Shadow called to his brother's back, "Shield, where are you going?"

However, he got no response. With a groan, he stopped in his tracks and closed his optics for a moment, then started to track his brother's shadow. Rather then following, he headed to a store and entered it, looking around.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope, just passing the time." Shadow replied, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay." The worker said, then went to someone else.

_What's gotten into you, Shield._ He thought to himself as he stepped into some shadows. _Not like you to run off like that without telling me… unless…_ Lifting his head up, Shadow tracks down his brother's shadow again. _Why are you heading the Junkyard?_

Seconds later, he was no longer within the store, but in his brother's shadow in the junkyard. When his brother stopped moving, he exited the shadow and looked over his shoulder. The sight nearly made him drop.

He's seen Optimus battle; however the large mech appeared to be having trouble against Eyeflash. It was odd. However, Flameshield seem to have a solution.

"Sword mode bro." he said softly, holding his hand out. With a sigh, Shadow became the long two handed sword and landed in his brother's hand.

Flameshield knew he wasn't being smart, and was taken a large risk. He still didn't know what guided him here, but he was glad. It didn't look like Optimus could take much more of a beating. Leaping into the air, he dropped in front of Eyeflash before he could get in another hit, and behind him Optimus stumbled backwards and landed on the ground.

"I thought I said come alone!" Eyeflash resorted

"I did." Optimus replied, "Whoever it is came themselves."

_So he's blind? _Flameshield thought. He watched as Eyeflash focused upon him. "Perhaps Mangna didn't tell you?"

"I'm just making sure." Eyeflash said, "and trying to learn your secret."

"There is no secret to be learned." Flameshield said, holding the sword out, "You are corrupt, you lost your sight long ago."

"What?" Eyeflash demanded.

"I can tell, you were once an Autobot, from what I've heard about them, and your sight, it's nearly lost."

Eyeflash stood there, confused. How could this mech have known about his past? Out of annoyance, however he aimed his gun and fired it at Optimus. Unable to react, Flameshield couldn't protect the older bot as the blast landed on his chest, forcing him into a stasis lock.

"Now you pay." Flameshield said, and swung his sword around, cutting off Eyeflash's arm and leaving a deep gash in his lower torso. "I'll be fair, however, and you can tell Lavatron that he will not rid of us that easy."

"Just who are you?"

"A transformer who seeks peace in a war torn age."

Eyeflash made haste to leave, grabbing his severed arm and racing out of there. Shadow transformed back into robot mode and looked over at Optimus. A silent word is passed between the two, and then they pick him up and exit the junkyard and back to the apartment. As they walked in town, others would look at them, seeing the fire to fight back the Decepticons in their eyes.

One mech, Laserfist, saw something else. He could see something in Flameshield that seemed odd, that fire one could see seem to burn even more. He wondered what bothered his friend, but chose to keep quiet. His mission was to attack any who thought of rebelling, but he decided enough was enough.

"Look out Lavatron, I know all your secrets and soon, so will my true friends." He whispered to himself before returning to his patrol.

* * *

I know last chapter i said updates might slow, but that was before i typed up and finished another three chapters.

To those who might've not noticed, the orignal has been removed, however i still have one copy of it left.

I hope this chapter is alright, but i'm sure it is. i guess i just never feel confident when it comes to action.

Please leave a reveiw  
Flameshield


	9. Shield of Flame

Chapter Eight: Shield of Flame

"I don't know how long it will take to repair the damage, but he will be fine." Red Alert said. It had been an hour since Flameshield and Shadow Wisher came home with Optimus and handed him over to Red Alert, since then the medic had been spending most of his time to fix the damage.

When they were told that, the two brothers exited and headed to the lounge area. There they met up with Landmine and Bash, who were taking a break from training. Flameshield had to admit that Bash was getting better, but he figured there was still a lot of room for more, but he wasn't one to say since he needed to train as well.

Leaving Shadow to talk with them, Flameshield entered the balcony and watched the many spots of sparks travel up and down the road. Deep inside his own spark, he wanted to believe that Aqua was still alive, but he didn't see that possible. He was there, that beam fell down and she was trapped. He looked down at his hand, wishing even more that he could still see light. The hand was the same one that held onto hers while they ran.

"Shield, what's wrong?"

Shaken from his thoughts, Flameshield looked over at Shadow. Although they shared a spark, Flameshield was thankful they didn't share memories. However, he knew he couldn't lie to Shadow, he'd know before he even try. Looking back out into the streets, he remains quiet.

"I don't like seeing you suffering like this." Shadow's voice came, "It all started when Mangna appeared, you have gotten distant and prefer time alone." Flameshield didn't response. Frustrated, Shadow grabbed his brother and turned him to face him, "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore…" Flameshield finally muttered.

"Believe?" Shadow echoed, "Believe what?"

"Just leave me be, Shadow." Flameshield said, getting out of his brother's hold and heading to the roof.

Shadow just watched his brother. He was acting weird. Deciding to obey his brother, he went back inside. Taking a seat, he looks over at Bash and Landmine. The silence was broken as teacher and student went back to talking, but Shadow didn't pay attention. He was worried about his brother.

"Wisher?" Landmine spoke up after a half an hour, but the black mech didn't respond. Looking at him, Landmine noticed that he had fallen asleep. "Poor kid." He said, "Too much happening at once."

"What about Flameshield?" Bash asked.

"He hasn't been himself lately, has he?"

"No, should we worry?"

"Not yet." Landmine said, "I'd only worry if it gets him badly damaged."

…Strike…

"Eyeflash?" Lavatron demanded.

"Sir, I was close, I swear." Eyeflash said. They were inside the medical bay, Eyeflash getting patched up.

"What did you manage to do?"

"He's out of commission, and if it wasn't for that flame mech, you'd have his head."

"Very well then." Lavatron said, heading for the door, "Be prepared, when I'm able to fight, we head to the last place they'd expect."

"Where might that be?" Eyeflash asked.

Lavatron looked over at his second in ground command. "The one place we don't have yet." With that, he left, summoning his jet commanders to walk with him.

"Sire?" Thundercracker asked.

"You two take a legion and see if you can get anymore technology out of Diamond." Lavatron said, "I need a weapon that can destroy this pesky resistance group before they get more support."

"I'll see what can be done."

Hidden in the shadows, Laserfist overheard them. Quickly he leaves and heads for the streets. He had to warn Flameshield about this, he didn't want his friend's hometown attacked without him knowing. As he neared the apartments, he saw the flame colored mech sitting on the roof, and quickly climbs up to join him.

"Why do you risk you life doing this?" Flameshield asked after a few tense minutes.

"Because this rebellion cannot fail." Laserfist said, "I hate it over there, there's hardly any respect."

"So what have you got?"

"Lavatron is sending the air commanders and a bunch of troops to Diamond to get some technology so that he can get rid of you guys." Laserfist reported.

Flameshield stood up abruptly and jumped down onto the balcony. He would've asked his brother to come, but he wanted to take Landmine's young ward, who would always say he wanted to visit Diamond.

"Bash, come."

"Why?"

"I need a little help in Diamond."

"Isn't that what Shadow's for?"

"He's asleep."

"Ok." Bash said, walking over to Flameshield.

"Landmine, keep Shadow here, please."

"I'll try." Landmine said.

"Flame, be careful." Laserfist said as they jumped down to the street, "they have some massive firepower."

"I'm aware." Flameshield said. Transforming into his car, Bash got up on top.

"Not many can transform." Bash said. "I envy you more now."

"Perhaps when this is all said and done, I can get you a transformation." Flameshield said, revving his engines and headed to his hometown.

…Strike…

Diamond was quiet. It was rare to see it that quiet; you could hear a pin drop that landed in the center from the outskirts. Those within the town limits knew ahead of time that the Decepticons were inbound, that was no secret to them.

Flameshield and Bash pulled to a stop on the outskirts, having seen where the Decepticons were heading. Sitting on the western edge of town, they waited silently. It wasn't long before the cons appeared. Bash looked around; he could see some mechs looking out their windows at them. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but pushed it aside as he looked over at Flameshield.

"What do you plan on doing?" Bash asked softly.

"Just to scare them." Was the response.

"And how do you plan on that?"

"Very carefully."

"Are you all that stands in the way?" Thundercracker asked when the Decepticons approached.

"We're all that's needed." Flameshield replied, standing in front of Bash. "Dish out all your stuff, I won't be fazed."

"You're right, cause you won't be alive to feel it." Thundercracker said calmly, "Men, ready the guns."

"What are you thinking?" Bash hissed into his friend's audio receptor.

"Just be ready to hold me up, you'll know when." Was the answer, and not one Bash understood.

"Fire!" Thundercracker hollered, and within seconds many blasts of laser came flying at Flameshield and Bash. Bash stood his ground, not wanting his mentor to find that he was a coward behind Flameshield. When the first lasers were only a few feet away, Flameshield changed form. It only took a second for Bash to figure out what he meant, and quickly placed both hands behind the shield to hold it up.

Bash could feel every laser that connected with Flameshield through his hands, but he stood his ground. He knew they would stop firing soon, he just didn't know what to expect. After a little bit, Bash stole a glance from behind the shield, and saw dust floating up around them. Flameshield transformed after a minute of no firing, and pulled his sniper out. Bash watched in awe as he effortlessly shot down a handful of mechs before his shots cleared the dust. The Decepticons only stood there, in a complete stupor.

"You won't find any new technology that will help you here, now leave." Flameshield said softly, his sniper still poised to kill. There a stand off for a minute before Sky Warp called a retreat. "Cowards, afraid to fight two lowly mechs that they could easily kill."

"Well, I think your stunt got them the most." Bash said.

Flameshield stood up quietly, then looked at Bash. With a silent agreement, the flame mech transformed into a car and the young ward climb back on top of him and they headed home.

* * *

Well, today i saw the Transformers movie, and i think it's very good.

Please Leave a review  
Flameshield


	10. Memories

Chapter Nine: Memories

Everywhere, those carrying the symbol of the Decepticons raged. I knew Megatron was not behind this, it was simply the look of shock that covered his features. Today was suppose to be the day to celebrate the signing of the peace treaty between Autobots and Decpeticons, it happened about a million years ago. Before that was simply co-existence, trying to repair our broken world. I was surprised to say the least when Megatron suggested the idea when I feared he wanted to fight. I didn't let my guard down, but took up the offer.

Now, those entire thoughts pass, now I had to get the army ready. Grabbing my own gun from subspace, I turn to Megatron, who turns to look at me.

"You need to get out of here, Megatron, you know my men are looking for a reason to kill you."

"I know." Megatron replied softly, "But I wish to get to the bottom of this."

"Then look out for my men."

Megatron nodded and race off. I didn't know where he went. I raced off myself, looking for the one that looks vaguely like the leader of this massacure. I had call to the men to pull themselves together, they had to stop the new Decepticons from killing off anymore of the innocent.

It all became a blurr soon after, but the next clear memory was in a burning street, I was with perhaps six of my best men. The Decepticons had us surrounded with their guns pointed at us. I had little hope of victory in the beginning, now I have none. One mech stood out from the rest, he looked a bit like Megatron.

It's still all a blur on what happened. The next thing to register was intense pain. I doubled over, and the rest of my men scattered, I don't know if they made it out or not. I don't know how long had past before Megatron appeared at my side.

"Prime, what happen?"

"Surrounded…" I managed to mumble, "…the mech… behind this… he looked… a lot like…"

That was the last thing I remember.

…Strike…

Waking slowly from his slumber, Optimus Prime tried to push the memory away. Turning on his optics, he's glad to see his vision returned, and he slowly scans the room. Unsure of how long had past, he checks his systems before trying to move.

_He looked a lot like…you._ Optimus complete the sentence in his head as his systems gave the green light. Sitting up slowly, Optimus tried to piece together his memories _Lavatron didn't like the mention of Megatron, saying he was a do-nothing weakling._ He thought. _But if he __is__ the same mech that attack so long ago, he's changed._

"A credit for your thoughts?" a voice said. Optimus turned to see Red Alert.

"If that was the case, we'd all be rich." He replied, earning a gentle laugh. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week now, Flameshield and Bash managed to scare of an attack headed for Diamond."

"How is Flameshield holding up?"

"Let's just saw Shadow's been worried about him, I haven't seen much of him since he brought Bash back."

Optimus nodded gently as he slid of the table. Since this mess started, Flameshield was slowly becoming distant as old memories surfaced. He knew that just by looking at his body language, it told all the signs.

Standing out on the balcony, he wonders what he future might bring.

…Strike…

"Alpha!"

The older mech turned to see one of the oldest Street Fighters around approach the house. It was noontime and most have gone off to watch some fights. Motioning for the fighter to enter, he continues to clean out the mugs used for high grade Energon, which he and fellow mechs took time to enjoy last night. Most were crashed around the house, and he, with Aqua's help, managed to get them into a relatively easier sleeping position.

"Coldpunch, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering, have you heard from Orion?" Coldpunch asked, "I've heard some weird stuff on the news recently."

"Recently, no, however he did call a few months ago, when it was mentioned in the news two mechs survived a dismantle team attack, and told me the rebellion had started."

"Do you think that the battle might reach here?" Coldpunch inquired. The old mech put down the mugs and wiped his hands clean.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Alpha said softly, "This is one of the last strongholds that they don't have, since the Street Fighters gave them one hell of a fight back then, and little do they know, it's the last place holding what few original Autobots and some Decepticons hide."

Coldpunch looked into the other room and saw it piled with perhaps a dozen mechs, all knocked out from the high grade energon. About 8 of them were original Autobots, the others original Decepticons.

"Well, I think us Street Fighters will be willing to help the rebels if they come." The ice colored mech replied, "I don't mean to speak for us, but many have agreed to that."

"Tonight, spread the message." Alpha said, "If the rebels arrive, give them assistance to defeat the Decepticons."

"Consider it done last night." Coldpunch said before retreating out the door.

Alpha Trion smiled softly. Coldpunch was older then Orion, and guided the young street fighter when he first awoke in the alleyway. Coldpunch was also one of the few who knew that Orion was still alive, even after the war eons ago.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Orion my boy." Alpha whispered, "You are the last hope this planet has, guiding that youngster."

"_Don't I know it._" Came a sudden response over the com-link, scaring Alpha.

"Damn you, Pax, trying to give me a spark attack?"

"_Heh, sorry._" The voice said, "_Just thought I'd let you know what up, so you can tell the gang later._"

"I don't know if I should after that." Alpha replied with a hint of laughter.

"_Anyway, I think I finally made a connection after seeing Lavatron in action, I believe he is the son of Megatron._"

"What are you getting at?"

"_Considering he has broke the set law many times,_" The voice continued as if it didn't hear Alpha, "_He's probably forgotten all about it, so a long story short, we're getting support from the citizens, Coldpunch already wondering if he should spread some message about?_"

"Yes, he's telling the others tonight to be ready to help the rebels should the fight reach here."

"_Good, good, I'm glad to hear._" The voice continued, "_The only thing I'm gonna worry about is introducing Aqua to Flameshield._"

"Why do you say that?" Alpha wondered, listening closely.

"_She remembers him with his optics, but for the past Millennium he's been dependent of echolocation, he's not going to recognize her._"

"I'll keep quiet for now, if he does end up having to come, I'll let her know then."

"_Thanks Alpha, you're the best._" The voice said, and then the com-link switched off.

"You're too much, Orion." Alpha said, shaking his head, "But it's good to hear support is coming on your end, it'd only be a matter of time before the Decepticons in charge are on their knees."

…Strike…

When I first met her, we didn't start off on the right foot. Her friends seem to have told her I was mean, and my eyes would capture them so I would rape them or something… I never got the full rumor, and I'm glad I didn't. Our first talk was during an in class assignment, working on a dummy to practice simple medical techniques, like the ones required when on the battle front. We talked about only the medical stuff, and she dared not to look at me.

The teachers continue to team us together if we shared the same class. I found it odd, but I dealt with it. In one class her friends were in it, they yelled at the teacher and were kicked out. I think that was when she figured it out. She left her friends and became pals with mine. Back then I got along with mechs and femmes, so I had quite the circle.

Over time she grew increasingly close to me, and was more then happy to allow me to come to her house so I could be close to school and help her with her homework. The first time I stayed was over a weekend, she woke me up with a scream, a nightmare of sorts. Thinking I was still asleep he cuddles up next to me to try to get some sleep. I waited until she fell back asleep before moving to put my arm around her.

She had gotten better in medical school thanks to my help. If she was confused I'd re-explain the directions to her. One day I was sick, she went to school and found that my help had help her understand the directions, after hearing me explain them again for half a year, and when I returned, she helped me catch up. One teacher said we were a perfect team, and a perfect match.

…Strike…

Flameshield looked up at the sky, a subtle smile on his face. He could almost feel her by his side again, but every time the memory of the fire would burn into his processors. It was hard to keep himself from screaming, or even letting anyone know of the battle in his mind. His brother was right, however, he had been acting differently since he ran into Mangna again. His anger was rising again. It was all he could do to keep himself under control.

Soft steps alerted him to a visitor, he turned his head slightly to see who it was. The visitor sat down next to him but said nothing. Flameshield would always be amazed at Optimus, and wonder how he managed to keep so calm in trying times. Pulling his legs closer to himself, he stares at the roof, and then shuts off the visor.

After all, all their talks were about business, and he wasn't in the mood for business talk. Silence remained for a long time, long enough for Flameshield to fall asleep.

"I know this is hard for you, but you'll make it." Optimus whispered, "I know you intended on becoming a medic, but deep inside you have a different occupation you should fulfill." Optimus looked over at the sleeping mech. "After all, I was in your shoes once long ago."

* * *

Heres another chapter from me, not the best but it adds to the backstory, i think. 

and a quote from the movie:  
Sam: Wait, how did you know about the glasses (not sure if those are exact words...)  
Optimus: Ebay.  
I smile every time... but laugh when Frenzy said something like 'Oh Shit'

Please leave a reveiw  
Flameshield


	11. Tip Off

Chapter Ten: Tip Off

Nothing was working out for Lavatron. Someone inside his base was tipping off the rebels, but he couldn't find out whom. Ever since Optimus and that ward of his suppressed him and his dismantle group, he hasn't been able to win.

Then there was another factor, his plans to attack the only town not in his grasp. He chose not to voice it, the last thing he needed was the rebels learning of the last defensive hold was under attack. He also had to be cautious, the inhabitants there were strong.

Of all the things on this planet, that one town and this rebel group drove him mad. How much more could he take he didn't know, but he didn't plan on letting them win any longer. He was done playing; he was now out to kill.

…Strike…

It felt like forever ago now when this all began, however it has only been a few months. A lot of thinking has happened amongst the crew, not all of it was pleasant. They continued to train, but they were all slowly becoming aware of the stress resting on everyone, more so on Flameshield. He rarely spoke now, lost in his memories, leaving everyone to having to call his name several times before he shakes himself out.

Shadow was slow becoming more and more worried about his brother. Often he would snap at the rest of them, and then vanish. Shadow knew where he was, just chose not to follow. He also wondered what other secrets that Optimus knew; the mech seemed rather shady still.

Landmine and Bash tried to keep to themselves, they didn't want to get caught up in the personal struggles that everyone else was facing. It didn't help that when the group tried to train together, one could see how detached everyone was.

It didn't stop them, however, from helping citizens on the streets facing dismantle groups, or lending a helping hand when one was trying to get home with supplies. Going out into the streets helped to clear their mind, if only for a short while.

"Flameshield, please talk to me." Shadow insisted, watching his brother.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You haven't been in the mood since… I don't know now." Shadow argued, "You're weighing down your spark bro, I can feel it, or have you forgotten?"

"You don't have to know everything." Was the response.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Aqua, does it?" Shadow knew he was treading on thin ice, but he didn't want to lose his brother. If Flameshield still had his optics, Shadow knew then and there, that look he was getting was a stare he wasn't bound to forget. In his brother's body expression, he knew what was coming, but he didn't defend himself, instead he took the punch.

"Let me be."

"You can't run forever, if you talk about it, it might become less of a burden to hold."

"Let me be."Flameshield said lowly, his voice etched with acid.

Shadow dropped his head and retreated from the balcony. It had been like that every day since the battle in the junkyard. He had just about enough of it, but couldn't seem to break his brother into talking about it.

"Flameshield being uptight again, Wisher?"

"When isn't he nowadays."

Landmine got up from his seat and walked toward the balcony, "I'll have a word with him, see if I can do anything."

"Good luck with that." Shadow said, plopping himself on the couch. Bash was on the same couch, having fallen asleep after a rather hard day of training from Optimus himself. He soon finds Bash's idea a good one, and shuts down his optics to drift to sleep himself.

Landmine knew any noise would probably be seen in Flameshield's visor, so he just idly walks over to the balcony's rail and leans on it gently, staring out into the quiet activity the streets held. He could see a few late night mechs walking around, probably trying to find a bar or their home. Landmine realized, with a sadden thought, that it was from here one could see the empty space where the Medical School once sat, the ruins still there from the attack nearly 1000 years ago. Stealing a small glace, he noticed that Flameshield was staring in that direction as well, weather it was consciously or not, he would never know.

"A lot of young ones died that day." Landmine said softly, "As well as those who were teaching there." Landmine watched the younger mech flinch slightly, "but, they say at least a dozen students made it out safe, four of which came out of the ruins."

"You're not trying to raise my hopes, are you?"

"No, Primus no, I'm just saying you're not alone, there are others who share those painful memories as well." Landmine said, "one can heal, and look physically fine, but the scars run deep, even I have scars that won't heal up."

"Now what are you getting at?"

"Don't let the scars get to you, just think, Optimus himself is older then all of us combine, he's probably seen some shit no one should see, but does he let himself get caught up, hell no, he picks up the pieces and moves on." Landmine looks at the flame mech again, "I think Prime is trying to ready you for the future, and I also think you're taking it the wrong way." With that said, Landmine goes back inside.

…Strike…

"I tell you, Orion was not one to take lightly, as the current champion of then is thinking of an easy win, what we all saw was truly something that's better to see then hear." Coldpunch told the excited crowd. Aqua sat near the front, curious to hear the about the fight. "Now, Orion isn't strong, but he's cunning… could I have two volunteers?" he asked, and two youngsters quickly raised their hands. "Alright, c'mon up." He said, pointing to them. The two quickly raced up, eager to help out. "What are you names, lads?" he asked quietly.

"Oval." The orange one said

"Backstop." The green one said.

"Okay, Oval, you pretend you are Orion, you are going to try to follow what I'm about to describe." Coldpunch told the excited lads, "And Backstop, you will pretend to be the champion and try to follow what I'm about to describe, alright?"

"Alright!" they both said in union. Coldpunch smiled softly, watching the young ones as they move to create a little space between them. Aqua always loved it when Coldpunch told stories; he would always seek into the audience for eager young wanting a taste of action.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Orion isn't strong, but he's cunning, neither move for a while after the match begins, the champ looking antsy, like he was ready to send Orion off to some other town with a well place punch, per say." And just like the old mech describe, Backstop attempts to look antsy. "But Orion isn't bother by this so-called daunting expression, but he stays focus, fists out in front of him almost like a boxer." Once hearing the vivid description, Oval raises his fist up like he saw with some of the rare boxing matches the street fighters hold. Coldpunch moves to the background so the audience can see the match.

"The Champ," he continues, "races forward to land a punch, however Orion catches it with one of his hands." Backstop races forward, and throw the punch, however, Oval catches it, just as Coldpunch said, acting wasn't his strong point, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. "With one hand caught, the champ tries to throw the other punch, yet like the other, Orion caught it, and then jumped up and double kicked the champ hard in the abdomen." Backstop throws his other fist at Oval, who catches it, then after a second's hesitation, he tires to jump up and kick, but it was rather sloppy.

"Don't worry, Oval, I'm not expecting perfection." Coldpunch said, "Backstop, to back about 15 feet and look as if you lost your balance and are ready to run." Backstop nod and moved to his new position, "Oval, stay on the ground, this next 'step' requires a little, creativity."

The audience watched silently as the young mechs prepare for the next step. Coldpunch had the look of uncertainty, but was quickly masked with his story telling face.

"This next move always through me for a loop, how Orion managed it was beyond me," Looking once more at the youngsters, he tells the next 'step'. "So, the champ is running over to take out his opponent while he's on the ground, Orion however, anticipated this, and puts his hands behind his head, getting ready to push himself into a backflip, however, he waits until the last possible second, that way his foot can hook the chin of the champ as he flips up back to his feet." The two young ones go in motion now, to portray the step, however Coldpunch continues, "While the Champ gets some serious hang time, Orion would jump up and punch him down to the ground."

Oval somehow managed to get his best friend into the air, just as Orion once did with the champ. It hurt him quite a bit, since he wasn't use to doing such motion before. Not wasting any time, he jumps up with all his might and punches his friend, who whispered 'Good Job' to him. Landing on the ground, Backstop slowly climbs to his feet, Oval landed not to far away.

"Good job, both of you, I think you're some of the best volunteers I've had in a long time." Coldpunch praised, "but hold one, there's one last step left." However, the praise was all they needed, and they get ready to do the next step.

"Now, at this point in the fight, the Champ is panting. Surprised at Orion's cunning moves and quick mind, he's not sure of what to do. Orion, however, wastes no time, and starts to run a circle around the Champ, yet he's also closing in at such a subtle rate, Champ didn't notice until it was too late, and Orion was a few feet away." Coldpunch spoke, and Oval begins his circle. "Once a few feet away, Orion tackles into the Champ." It took about a minute to be close enough to tackle, and once he did, he and his friend crashed into the ground, to which Backstop remained down while Oval climbed to his feet.

"The Champ remained down, seeing stars in his vision, and Orion was declared Street Fighter King."

The audience erupted into applause, and Oval helped his friend to his feet. A handful of street fighters walked over and gave the two young one a pat on the back, and Coldpunch walked over to Aqua and Alpha Trion, the elder nodding gently.

"Ah, yes, I remember that day well." Alpha said, "Yet the detail you spoke it in was truly amazing."

"Yes, I'll always remember the Steps to the Orion Dance, as it became known as." Coldpunch said, "Still hard to believe he was only a few hundred years old then."

"Orion sounds like a born fighter." Aqua said softly.

"_Indeed he was._" A voice cut onto the com-link, Alpha swore a few words in an older version of the cybertronian language. "_Sorry Alpha._"

"I swear Pax, you love doing that to me." Alpha muttered.

"_Perhaps I might._" The voice continued, "_but__ hey, listen, you guys have got to get ready, the rebels have just gotten a major tip off._"

"Really?" Coldpunch inqured.

"_Nice to hear __ya__, Cold,_" the voice said, "_and yes, Decepticons are headed your way, __Lavatron__ had a look of death in his eyes, best be careful._"

"Right, thank you Pax." Alpha said, then communications dropped.

"Street Fighters, we have inbound Decepticons, be ready to fight, and be ready to great our Rebel friends, they too are inbound."

The fighters roared to life, and then they all raced off to be ready. No one messes with the town of Dusttown and got away with it. Aqua looked over at Alpha, who nodded gently.

"Yes, that was Orion Pax." He answered her unasked question, "He's been around."

"Will he be coming with the rebels?" Aqua asked.

"Probably not with the rebels, no. Perhaps by himself to secure some things."

Aqua watches the older mech curiously, wondering what he knew. She then looked over at Coldpunch, who was directing traffic. Street Fighters were loyal to one another, never pushing themselves to hard, and lending a helping hand when an opponent is down.

"Aqua, I must tell you something." Alpha's voice cut into her thoughts. Turning to face him, she sees a seriousness that scared her slightly. "Flameshield is part of the rebels, but he's going to be different from what you know of him."

"What are you saying?"

"He won't recognize you right away, all he can see is what we all can hear." He could see the fear in her eyes, "I suggest you don't approach him right away, but I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you."

Although his words soothed some of the fear, she feared the worse. She didn't know if she could handle seeing her closest friend and not be noticed. She just prayed that she could, as some point, be at his side.

* * *

Another chapter up and active. This one is one of my favoriote chapters due to Couldpunch's story telling.

the next will will be posted when it's done, it's the longest chapter so far and the sad thing is my buddy plot bunny is in need of a major recharge, so i'm only able to produce a couple sentiences.

Please Leave a Review  
Flameshield


	12. Dusttown

Chapter Eleven: Dusttown

The very speed at which Optimus Prime had left the apartment bewildered Red Alert. Laserfist stood in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. The simple fact that the place of attack was Dusttown had panic Optimus. Shadow walked over and placed a hand on Laserfist, who looked over at Red Alert.

"Damn, he fast." Laserfist said, breaking the silence.

"I'll second that." Bash said.

"Should we think about following?" Landmine question, looking over at Flameshield who hadn't moved.

"If I understood Optimus a while back, he said Dusttown was the last place the 'cons didn't have." Shadow spoke.

"Flameshield? What say you?" Bash asked.

Flameshield remained quiet. To be truthful to himself, he didn't know what he wanted to do, he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

"Grab your guns, we might as well head to Dusttown." He said after several long minutes, then headed to his room.

"Laserfist, are you coming with us?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, why not." He said, "I'll meet you there."

"Where is Dusttown from here?" Bash asked.

"Southeast about 300 miles." Laserfsit replied, "Why?"

"Just thinking of how to get there, 300 miles isn't that far out, but would still take some time to get there."

"What about yours and Flameshield's jet transformations?" Red Alert asked.

"I just don't want to get there before Prime."

"Then let's transform into our car modes and hit the road." Flameshield said, coming back in with his sniper.

Everyone nodded, and exited the apartment. Flameshield and Shadow became their sports cars, and Red Alert became his own car, taking Landmine while Flameshield dealt with Bash. Laserfist said he go with the Decepticons and meet them there when he arrives with the rest of the so call army. Once heading their on there way, the mechs of Iacon wondered what was going on, but continued on with their normal lives.

…Strike...

A lone cargo transport truck raced toward Dusttown at a speed fast enough to worry the Street Fighters. Some moved over to the entrance to meet it, wondering why it was thundering down at such speed. Before the truck reached the gate, it transformed into the familiar sight of the former Autobot Leader, who continued into the town on foot. The fighters let him pass, keeping an eye out for the Decepticons that weren't those within the city limits.

Although Dusttown was considered a town, it was large, easily twice the size of Iacon square foot wise. As Optimus raced down the streets, everyone nodded to him, though they weren't expecting one back since he had the look of being on a mission. His ice blue eyes darted in every direction, looking for someone, only to trip over his feet.

"Oh, forgive me Prime." Came a familiar dark voice, "I thought you were some young punk trying to splash me with oil."

Optimus looked up and smiled. "I thought you left the planet?"

"I returned about 10 years ago." The figure said, walking over and offering a hand, "Came to Dusttown after picking up the signals of the remaining forces, been here since."

Optimus grabbed the offered hand and hauled himself back to his feet. Looking around again, he sighs softly. "Megatron, have you seen Alpha?"

"Hmm…" the former dark lord put his hand on his chin as he thought. "I think I saw him with that young lady and Coldpunch near his place."

"That's still a few miles away." Prime muttered, "Well, just be ready, those lame excuse for Decepticons are inbound, I saw an army heading this way on my drive."

"Lame, are they?"

"Their leader, Lavatron as he calls himself, is the only real strong one," Optimus said, trotting in the direction of Alpha Trion's place, "He's an awful lot like who you once were."

Megatron looked at his rival's retreating back, thinking back on his words. The last time he saw Prime, he was trying to say something. Now he had an idea of what he was trying to say. _Are you thinking __my son is behind all of this?_ He wondered as he looks back out into the vast streets. He saw that punk coming at him again and stopped him.

"Now is not the time lad, we must ready for war."

"War…?"

"Head back home and leave this to those who know how to fight, such as the Street Fighters, Coldpunch would have my head if he knew I didn't tell you to head home and you got killed."

"Ri…right, I'll go now." The boy said, and then raced back to his house.

Meanwhile, Optimus races down the streets in search of Alpha Trion. He knew he didn't have long before the attack happened, and he wanted to make sure the old timer was going to be alright. He often listened to Trion's wisdom during his years as a leader, and that wisdom was unrivaled.

"Prime?" a familiar voice came, causing Optimus to stop in his tracks. Looking about, he spots Coldpunch. He then realized he nearly passed Alpha Trion's house.

"Hey Coldpunch." He said, walking over, "Been a while, eh?"

"For someone who's ready to slash someone's head off at the first enemy missile, you're rather calm."

"You do realize that didn't make much sense." Optimus said, walking over to the house, "Alpha home?"

"Yeah, with that young ward you rescued thousand year 'go now." Coldpunch said, "Also there with the rest of the bots' and good cons'."

Optimus flashed a quick smile before entering the house. Inside he sees the mess of his other allies taking up arms to fight, the four former Decepticons removing the badge that identified them and putting them away. Placing a gentle hand on one of the three femme mechs in there, he looks at all of them carefully.

"Yo, Optimus, what's up?" Jazz inquired, polishing his gun.

"Those wannabe Decepticons, that's what." Optimus said, "Inbound, perhaps 5 more minutes before they sweep in, rebel unit I put together will be here afterwards, I want no heroics, so don't get yourselves killed, I need some others to help rebuild what was taken away."

"Right, guerrilla tactics?" a reddish tinted Femme asked. Optimus nodded

"I'm not one for hiding and attacking, but I'm sure I can manage." One of the Decepticons said.

"Team up with someone, Bonecrusher, if it'd help." A black Autobot said, prepping the guns on his arms, "Like Prime said, no heroics or stupidity."

Before much more could be talked about, the first wave of explosions hit, causing the group to crouch down. Up ahead a wave of jets flew, missiles dropping down onto the streets. At the sound of Optimus' command voice, the 12 members of survivors escaped the house and into the alleyways.

"Optimus." Alpha's ancient voice called. The Autobot turned to him, seeing the young female standing behind. With the look of listening, the elder continued. "Don't kill yourself either."

"If Lavatron shows, I have to fight," Optimus said, "he's tough, so I can't promise anything."

"Better watch yourself then." Alpha said, "Or I'll resurrect you just to kill you myself, mark my words."

"Trust me, I've heard that phrase enough from you, I can' promise I won't get hurt, but I'll promise not to die." Optimus said, before exiting the door.

"Is that stupidity or courage?" Aqua asked Alpha after Optimus left.

"I believe a combination of both."

…Strike…

"Oh no, they've already started!" Landmine said, seeing the explosion.

"There's more on the way!" Bash yelled, pointing to the west.

"Slag, slag, and more fucking slag." Shadow muttered, revving his engine and picking up speed. The others followed suit. As they neared the town entrance, they were stopped by some mechs. Shadow, Flameshield, and Red Alert quickly transformed into robot mode.

"Who might you be?" one of them asked.

"We're the rebels." Flameshield stated.

"Then hurry into town, some of the d-cons slipped past us."

"Best of luck to you." Shadow said.

"You too."

With that, the rebels raced into Dusttown, where gunshots could be heard, as well as the occasional metal against metal. The group split up, helping others fight back. Flameshield kept his course, running right down the street.

Suddenly, someone had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, he was about to fight before he saw the explosion where he once stood. The mech who pulled him aside quickly stepped out for a second and fired a few rounds at someone.

"Prime might've put trust in you, friend, however leaving yourself open like that is rather stupid." The mech said.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Flameshield replied, "Was it a missile or laser?"

"Multiple explosive lasers."

"Figures, something I can't hear."

"Hear?"

"I have no vision, I see the sounds everyone hears."

"Explains much, I say." The mech said, "These wannabes are fairly weak, even my men could take them out asleep."

"Who are you?" Flameshield finally asked, firing his sniper at a few jets.

"Leader of the Decepticons that aren't Lavatron's." he said.

"How many are left of the original group?"

"Five including myself."

In silence the two mechs picked off any of the Decepticons within range. Now and then a few would land, only to be ambushed by another group of mechs, which Flameshield's companion told him they were the Street Fighters

Elsewhere, Shadow came across a two of originals using Guerrilla warfare to take out the enemy. Hiding with them while they weren't firing, Shadow loads ammunition into his gun.

"You one of those rebels Prime was talking about?" the red tint femme asked. The other femme, a pink tone, keeps watch.

"Yeah, I am." Shadow said.

"I'm Chromia, you?"

"Shadow Wisher." He said, looking back into the streets. He spotted Street Fighters easily taking down a group of Decepticons. "Damn they're strong."

"The reason Dusttown is independent." The pink femme said, "The Street Fighters take pride in entertaining and protecting everyone here. She turned to face Shadow, "I'm Elita, nice to meet you, Shadow."

Shadow nodded kindly, before getting up and walking over to the rubble that concealed them. He simply shook as he looked around, the Decepticons everywhere.

"I admire their courage." He said.

"Street Fighters are some of the kindest folks around, and were good friends with the Autobots." Chromia said, walking over as well, "well, I guess they still are."

"Worry about that later, Chromia, we have inbound flyers."

"Great, Thundercracker and Sky Warp." Shadow muttered, "Air Squadron Generals."

"Keep low, they won't spot us." Eltia said, watching the jets.

…Strike…

Bash was traveling the alleyways after finding out that they were all interconnected. When he found an alleyway with three other mechs, he took his chances and walked over to them. He stopped in his tracks when one of them pointed a gun at him.

"Easy Soundwave, he don't look like the fools we're fighting." Another mech said.

"Agreed, that shade of Blue isn't one that I've seen the bastards use."

"Scavenger, watch it, will you, we don't need that kind of language."

"Jetfire, why take the defensive, the kid probably doesn't mind." The one called Soundwave said, he then turned to him, "Who might you be."

"I… I'm Bash, rebel group." He said nervously, walking a little closer.

"Bash, eh? Nice ta meet ya, though right now I wish it was under better times." The one referred to as Jetfire said, taking aim and firing at a Decepticon.

"Yeah." Bash agreed, kneeling behind the barrier they had. "Anyone got a gun I might be able to borrow?"

"Here, I hope you know how to use it." The third member, Scavenger, said. Bash took the gun in his hands and fired at another Decepticon.

"Pretty good shot." Soundwave stated.

Bash nodded, then carefully shuck his head out. All down the street were those Street Fighters, fighting with all they have. The streets were littered with bodies of both Fighters and Decepticons. Pulling back, he looks at the three warriors he was with. Each didn't seem to notice the bodies, all focus on the ones still moving. Realizing they were seasoned warriors, he joins them in the fight, firing at any moving Decepticon.

Meanwhile, Bash's Teacher Landmine was in the streets themselves, having had a taste of Street Fighter battle before. He might've not had the same experience as the other fighters, but the fighters themselves were surprised at how well he could hold on his own.

A flock of Decepticon jets flew above, releasing a wave of missiles that struck foe and ally. Landmine was ripped of his feet, crashing into an alleyway, much to his dazed surprise, as his body struggled to estimate the damage done. A large mech covered the entry way to the alley, releasing a wave of bullets into the sky.

"Them damn punks, do they seriously think their Decepticons?" the mech asked after his trigger happy spree died out, "We definitely were not this honor-less, after the first attack on Dusttown Megatron was wise to avoid it, and even secretly gave funds to fix the place."

"Really?" An older street fighter asked.

"Yes." The large mech said, his red eyes watching the sky.

"When I see him I'll have to thank him."

"Perhaps, but for now move to another sector." The street fighter didn't need another word and soon charged off. The large mech soon turned, first looking at the weaken Landmine, then to two others Landmine didn't realize were there. "Are you going to wait for an order or help our friend?"

"Heh, sorry Blackout, we weren't thinking." One voice said, it was young, Landmine wonder how old they were.

"Obviously." Blackout muttered, turning his attention back to the sky. "Though I would think Blurr would have enough sense to help."

"Sorry big guy, Hotshot thought he saw something out back." A second voice said.

By this point, Landmine had shut down his audio receptors, trying to conserve energy. He hadn't taken a blow like that in forever, so many of his self repair systems were rusted together. His new friends were kind enough to pull him carefully deeper into the alley, and the lager mech, Blackout, following, his eyes in the sky and entrance.

…Strike…

The third wave was approaching Dusttown, and Laserfist was a part of it. It stuck as close as he could to the back, so he could get out unnoticed. It wasn't easy to try and hide his plans from his optics, but the group he was with was a bunch of Decepticons who understood his position and helped him out, they were his friends, he just hope they didn't reveal his plan to any of the generals. He never wore the brand, arguing it would hurt his position as a 'spy' in town as the Cybertronian would veer the conversation away from any indication of rebellion. Regretfully, he did speak of those who mentioned it, but when he learned of Flameshield's attempt, and the growth of the small band, he changed his priories as spy, which reminded him of an ancient mech of long ago, named Counterpunch.

Pulling himself free of memories, he realized how close they were to the town, and focused on his 'escape'. When they entered the first sector of the large town, he slipped into the first alleyway, only to be meet face first with a barrel of a gun. The mech in front of him was a midnight red shade, and just behind him was two others, one brownish in color the other a light shade of gray-sliver.

"Going somewhere, Decepticon?" the midnight red mech said.

"You guys wouldn't have know about this attack had it not been for me, I don't think I classify as one of those, Decpeticons." Laserfist said.

The trio didn't back off right away. Instead the dark red mech in front of him glanced back at the other two, wondering if they should trust him or not.

"I dunno Ironhide, he seems to be tellin' the truth." The gray-sliver mech said.

"You know, Jazz," the brownish mech said, his tone rough, "I was once told actions spoke louder then words." Then the mech turned to the one called Ironhide. "I know that tone of voice, he speaks the truth."

"If Bonecrusher trust this kid, so do I." Ironhide said, pulling his gun back. "What's your name, kid?"

"Laserfist." The blue mech replied.

"Laserfist, eh?" Jazz said, walking over, "Best not turn on us, or your head is mine."

"As much as I'd like to continue our chat, those weaklings are closing in on this alley, we best move to another." Bonecrusher said, his voice edged with a wanting to kill.

"Fire a missile and smoke bomb and we'll retreat." Ironhide told Bonecrusher as the group repositioned themselves to run.

Bonecrusher nodded silently, waited a moment, then fired both objects at the same time, the missile flying out of the alley while the smoke bomb at the same time deployed the optic disarray smoke that hide their escape. Jazz lead the way through the complex maze of interconnected alleyways. After several minutes, they were safely hidden in a different alley.

"Dang, how long did it take you to learn the routes?" Laserfist asked, "I'd be lost."

"Kid, we've been hiding in this town for the entire Decepticon rule, thought dead by those outside." Bonecrusher said, "We had nothing better to do, so we had the Street Fighters show us."

"That's right…" Laserfist muttered, staring out at the many street fighters holding their ground in the streets, "I keep forgetting Dusttown was the lonely free place, the 25 million years have melted into each other."

"I know the feeling." Ironhide said, "I've been in many wars, it's hard to pick out individual moments in them."

Down an alley on the other side, another original Decepticon fires at the current Decepticons that grow close to his hiding spot. Behind him was Red Alert, who didn't want to fight but realized that coming to this town he might have to pick up his gun.

"Tell me something, are there any original Decepticons left."

"Only a handful." The mech said, "I'm one of five left."

"What were the originals like?"

"Much stronger then these guys, hell a single original Autobot could take on 10 of these guys without trouble, when back during the wars a single Autobot struggled against one of my kind." The mech said, "Except Optimus, he was fine until he had to face Megatron."

"You got that right, Shockwave." The familiar voice of Optimus chimed in. the large mech walked over to the twosome and peeked out of the alley. "The main man should be arriving soon." He said over an explosion of missiles from the airborne Decepticons.

"How many Street Fighters have we lost?" Shockwave asked.

"One-fourth of them, the youthful ones mainly." Optimus said, his voice slightly unstable and his optics dimmed a little, "Lavatron will pay."

Red Alert placed a gentle hand on Optimus' shoulder, he didn't know what the former Autobot leader was going through, but the sign of comfort was enough to clear the older mech's mind.

"I shouldn't dwell, once I start I don't stop for a long time." Optimus said, laughter edging his voice.

"Their attacks are slowing, something's up." Shockwave said. Optimus moved to peek out again, he quickly saw why.

Lavatron had just stepped into the center of Dusttown.

* * *

Phew, fighting writers block while writing this wasn't easy, although long and without much action (in my mind), i did introduce the survivors of the orignal two teams, which was quite the feat, since i had to figure out which already used names i could use that i liked. I'll list them again here, incase you didn't catch it all.

On the Autobots side you have Femmes Elita and Chromia, i'm not sure if that's how her name is spelt, but Chromia was in G1. Then there's Jazz and Ironhide, based off the recent Movie. Jetfire and Scavenger are kinda based of Armada's version, as well as Hotshot and Blurr.

On the Decepticons side you have Soundwave and Shockwave, Sound I attempted to based of G1, but i haven't seen enough of the shows to get it down, and Shockwave i kinda made up personality wise. Bonecrusher, based off the movie for design, is given a personality, and Blackout, also movie design based with a different personality. as for Megatron, well, he's changed as well.

hopefully chapters will come a bit quicker, but i have caught up, i just finished this chapter and am heading to bed.

Please leave a reveiw  
Flameshield


	13. Reunion

Chapter Twelve: Reunion

Lavatron was smiling, never had he reached this far into this town, but much resistance was met. He was surprised at how many of the fighters were alive, limping away into alleyways he was tempted to have his men bomb them, but he held it back, they would think twice then to rebel against him once he had hold of the place.

"You might as well keep those thoughts to yourself." Someone said behind him. Lavatron turned to face a mech of various shades of light blue, "Your body portrays them rather well, and it can be quite annoying."

"Who are you?" Lavatron asked, angry at the mech already.

"Just a Street Fighter." The mech said with a grin plastered on his face.

"You guys are pathetic." Lavatron muttered, the fired his gun. However, he blinked hard when he looked at the mech.

"Pathetic, you say?" the mech laughed hard at those words, "Only the youth, whom you killed, were that way, still learning the ropes, however veteran fighters can read you like an open book." Lavatron glowered, and fired multiple times. However, each was a miss, and the Street Fighter just yawned. "Like I said, read you like an open book."

"You think you're so tough, how about fighting me?" Lavatron spat at the mech.

"You know, I'd love to, but there's someone who'd rather fight you first, and trust me about this, you won't get Dusttown until you've gotten through everyone, and I mean everyone." With that, the mech back flipped, his hands landed upon a set of shoulders, and when he landed on the ground, he charged off in the other direction, hiding in the alley where Megatron and Flameshield sat.

"Could it be possible to see a side of Prime no one has seen in a long time?" Megatron asked the mech.

"We could very well see the complete Orion Dance, but I don't know if it'd happen."

"Coldpunch, you know as well as I it only takes that first punch to be caught to flow into it."

"We'll see."

Megatron remain quiet for a moment longer before muttering something inaudiable.

"What was that?" Flameshield ask, having seen the sound waves.

"Lavatron has changed the body." Megatron said, "I didn't recognize him right away."

"What, you build the original body?" Coldpunch asked.

"I made it so I could be transferred into it, but the council thought otherwise." Megatron said. "Now he thinks he tough, undefeatable, perhaps he'll realize his mistake today."

"One can only hope." Coldpunch agreed, staring back out.

Elsewhere, Alpha Trion and Aqua watched from another alleyway. Alpha held a gentle hand on her shoulder, not ready to let her run out.

"There is a look in his eyes." Alpha muttered, watching Optimus.

"Look? What do you mean?"

"The look of a Street Fighter."

Lavatron stared at Optimus for a long time in silence. There seem to be no way of killing him, he would always stand back up after being injured. It angered him more then the failures of his men. Having had enough of just standing around, he charged forward with every thought of punching his enemy's lights out for good, so he wasn't expecting his punch to be caught.

"What the hell?"

"You've always been easy to read." Optimus said, "and this will probably be like any other time, you will fall right into the routine without meaning too, just like everyone else."

"What routine?" Lavatron asked, swing his free hand into a punch, only to have it caught.

"It began with the first punch." Optimus said, then jumped up and kicked Lavatron's chest, pushing him back. With a growl, Lavatron charged forward, to which Optimus placed his hands behind his head and pushed up, ramming his left foot hard into the black and gold mech's chin, sending him skyward. Once back on his feet, he jump up so he was slightly higher then Lavatron, who was still going up. "Which leads to weak attacks that bring your energy levels down big time." Linking his hands together, Optimus hammered them into Lavatron's back, causing a fast fall face first into the ground. When he landed, Lavatron was slowly peeling himself off the ground, and Optimus quickly ran to his left, circling slowly. Lavatron shook his head, clearing his mind. The attacks were indeed weak, but he never experienced a sudden drop in his energon level like this. When he began to track Optimus, it was too late to stop the next attack, a tackle that pushed him once more to the ground with his enemy rolling over him until his hands were behind his head, a firm grip on his shoulders. "And finally making you weak enough to be taken out by another." Optimus pulled himself up, flinging Lavatron over his head and across the field.

Dust from debris, which came from the damaged buildings, rose when Lavatron landed. No one could see what was happening unless they switched to energon readings. All was quiet for a few minutes, and the tension was thick. Somewhere, Street Fighters began to chant an old name.

"Orion Pax! Orion Pax!" They said, causing Optimus to look around. He was aware only Orion could complete the dance quick and effectively, but he didn't realize just how many Street Fighters could identify him.

"I will kill you this time, Optimus Prime!" Lavatron's voice called out, causing Optimus to turn back to the dust. Suddenly Lavatron raced out with a structure pole, and rammed it into Optimus' abdomen, then lifting him off his feet and smacking him into the ground, breaking the pole.

"NO!"

Lavatron turn to the new voice, and found the flame mech racing out of the alleyway, where two other mechs followed slowly. One was the Street Fighter from earlier, the other he didn't want to think about. The rage, however, that he saw in the flame mech scare him, though he refused to show it. An aura appears around him, making his flame coat appear to be moving like a raging fire.

"You will regret this."

"Oh, really, what can you do, you're blind."

"Far from it." The mech said, slowly walking over, "I can see enough to know where everyone is."

"You still can't win." Lavatron said, and then charged forward, the flame mech cleanly sidestepped it. "What?"

"You make far too much noise." He stated, and then rammed a well place kick in the back of Lavatron.

When Lavatron recovered, he tried to fire his guns at the mech, who simply jump out of the way and hovered in the air, his sniper gun out and aimed. Lavatron raced forward, trying to break the target, but was quickly shot in the shoulder, reeling him back. Little did he know where he landed until a voice spoke up behind him.

"Get your Decepticons, generals, and yourself off this planet." Lavatron turned to the voice, and faced Megatron. "and do it before the next day."

"Why should I?" Lavatron hissed.

"Because this Rebellion has won, you're defeated, accept and leave."

Lavatron stood up, staring into Megatron's eyes. "I'll be back one day to take Cybertron back, I promise you this."

"If you do return, I promise you I'll rip that spark out personally."

"I'll see you later, you lame excuse for a father." Lavatron spat, then backed up, holding his shoulder as he called out "Decepticons, return to Darkmount, we leave the planet in two hours." And with that, he raced out of town with the rest of his men.

Flameshield quickly dropped back to the ground and to Optimus' side. He placed his hands on the older mech, he couldn't do anything to help him in his current state, and he wondered if he even could, having not been able to spend time keeping his ability up. It was then a pair of small, gentle hands was place on top of his, picking them up and placing them on his knees. The other quickly moved to remove the pole from Optimus, then rolling him onto his back so they could work on stopping the loss of Energon. He watched as the hands moved quickly and delicately to stabilize Prime for movement where a more skilled Medical Officer could patch him up. Several minutes past before the mech moved their hands out, and sighing.

"I think that does it."

Flameshield looked up. He knew he recognized the touch of the hands, but the voice was unmistaken.

"Alright, let's get him into the clinic!" Coldpunch said, and a few Street Fighters came over and carefully carried Optimus away from the street.

The other got up to walk away, but Flameshield quickly followed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, and slowly placed her hand on top of his.

"I thought I lost you back then." He whispered.

"I somehow survived long enough to be pulled out of the ashes of the school." The voice, a femme, replied. "It was Optimus who rescued me."

Flameshield moved about so he was standing in front of the femme, and then pulled her into a hug. She was quick to get her arms around him and hugged him back, softly crying into his chest. He understood why, they have been apart for nearly 1000 years, not knowing if the other was alive, and her sobs were of joy, not sadness. He would of cried as well, but he just couldn't.

"I still love you, Aqua." He whispered into her audio receptor.

"I know." She replied softly into his chest.

Nothing could shatter the moment; everyone else watched the small reunion with joyful eyes. Megatron walked over to where Elita was, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Reminds me of you and Optimus." He stated.

"Really?" Elita asked, looking at Megatron, who was smirking. "Odd to hear that from you."

"What can I say, I've change." Megatron said.

"Uh-huh." Elita said, "Let's gather the injured and bring them to the clinic."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that, Elita and Megatron hunt down the rest of the team and start to gather the injured, bringing them to the clinic. All the while, Flameshield and Aqua remain where they are, in the center of town locked within a hug.

* * *

Ah, Aqua and Flameshield back together, so sweet.

Don't worry, this isn't the end, i just need to figure out how to make 15 years go by so suddenly, suggestions will be welcomed.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	14. Silence of Journalize Memories

Chapter Thirteen: Silence of Journalize Memories

Vexcom – 14th day, one day after Dusttown battle.

It is the day after Lavatron and his forces left Cybertron, Optimus remains in the clinic in Dusttown to recover, in fact the whole team remains, waiting to hear how he is. While I'm there I show Aqua my optics, which I told her weren't as bad as the day they were cut out. Red Alert spares some time to check up on my self repair systems, to make sure they were doing an alright of a job. He is amazed at the delicacy my repair system was doing, and continues to let it be.

I've also heard quiet conversations between Megatron and Elita, how the injuries Optimus had sustain was much worse then last time, leading me to believe a portion of his story a while back of when he collapsed might've been that injury, but it's only a theory, I may never know.

With Aqua back, I've calmed down and opened myself back up, which makes Shadow happy. Aqua didn't know what to think when I told her he lives off my spark until I regain my sight, though on the inside I know I'd miss him.

Aqua's back, I best put this up, considering I'm making this with my voice into a data pad.

Flameshield

Trubin – 19th day, 10 months after Dusttown battle

Optimus finally awoke from Stasis, they're still keeping him hospitalize for safety precautions, but it's nice to know he's going to make it. Only Elita is permitted to stay with him, but from the stories spoken from Ironhide, Jetfire, Scavenger, and Blackout, Elita is Optimus' sparkmate.

With this, me, Aqua, and Shadow head home to Diamond, well it isn't Aqua's home but she came to stay close to me, I know she doesn't want to lose me again. At nights the three of us head to the hilltop to watch the stars, rather them and I listen in. how I miss the sky, but I know soon I'll be able to see them again.

Right now, we're just trying to relax. I don't want to be dragged into anything new right now; this recent adventure was enough for me.

Flameshield

Zetan – 2nd day, 2 years from Dusttown battle.

So I find Bro's handheld journal, and see his last entry was a while ago, so I'll add something, he won't kill me if he finds out.

Optimus is up and about, and asked if Shield would like to lead the new authority, and he was hesitant, like usual. However, he wouldn't be alone, Optimus and Megatron would assist, which is nice. Prime became an advisor while Megatron took lead of the military. Autobots are, more or less, the police force, civilians are the main work force, and the Decepticons, renamed Destrons to keep from being mixed up from Lavatron's crew, are the main military force. It wasn't long before Megatron's way of leading interested many youth, who went through school to learn the art of warfare, seeing the rise of Destrons from 5 to about a million now is nice, the Autobots aren't rising as quickly, there's about half a million out there, but slowly is increasing.

It's taken a while for Shield to get used to his position, I still think he's not comfortable, but he's able to hold his own. We've once again have close ties with the Street Fighters, and although we will never get them into our ranks, they are available if we need them.

Uh-oh, Shield's coming, best get away from this thing.

Shadow Wisher.

Rivx – 28th day, three years later

If there is one thing Flame isn't constant at doing, it's keeping a journal.

I spend some time away from Flame to talk with the other femme's, Elita and Chromia, to get their insight about taming a mech, their reply was it depends on the femme. Flame is very protective of me, more so then when we first met, and I'm almost positive that the memory of losing me in the attack on the school often replays in his mind. Considering the fact that it might help we sleep together, I know he still has them.

Besides that, he's a natural leader, even though his dream was to be a medic, I think he's found the pair of shoes that fit. Everyday I notice a small change, and he becomes a better leader, and he will become even better over time.

I best be going, this entry is starting to sound like this belong to me.

Aqua

Eastan – 30th day, 5 years from Dusttown battle

Aqua found this, cool.

Shield loved his sniper, so when he found out a rookie broke it; his rage was like when he saw Optimus get thrust by that pole from Lavatron. It wasn't pretty; Red Alert said the rookie was lucky to be alive still. Aqua and I agreed that he needs a new sniper, but she wanted it to be a sparkling representing her and him. We brought up the idea to him, and he smiled. It's been a few months since the two were officially mated, so the idea of a sparkling between them was a thoughtful idea, and Shield would be the main man in charge of the kid.

So, good 'ld Aqua has been spending her free time working on a small frame, the sparkling would be about 5 feet tall and transform into a high class sniper, she had help from Red Alert with the transformation module. The small mech is due to be finished by Trubin 16th, or that's when they plan on getting the spark from Alpha Trion, who has a link to the Allspark.

I wonder if Shield knows of me and Aqua's entries on here.

Shadow Wisher

Moonlax – 7th day, six years later

The sparkling has attached right to Flame in a real hurry, even transformed once to let his father use him in target practice, the thought scared me at first, but Alpha Trion said that the Allspark programmed the battle instinct into his personality system, so he wasn't afraid of being used. His name is Lookout, and always sits on Flame's shoulder unless he's with me.

Lookout is the first of the new generation; it won't be long before new sparklings being to arrive. I continued my dream as a medic, and have become a CMO in the six short years of freedom. Red Alert mentioned something about me being as skilled as a mech who died before I was born, I think he said Rachet, but I'm not positive, I might ask him later.

Oh, Flame and Lookout are home, I best get off.

Aqua

Solstice – 24th day, 8 years after Dusttown battle

Looks like Shadow and Aqua have been busy; it was rather kind of them, if annoying, to update this.

Speaking of Shadow, he's left, saying that it would be wise if someone tracked the Decepticon ship, so I won't see him for sometime. Aqua is busy at the clinic all day and doesn't get home now until late, and I work until late, but get home two to three hours before Aqua, so it's just me and Lookout for a while. He's a perfect mix of mine and Aqua's personality; I seriously wonder how in Primus' name Alpha did that.

I've fallen rather easily into my new role. Optimus gives me some leadership pointers while Megatron gives me some Military pointers, since I'm the top of the chain in military. Within a few years, the pieces fit smoothly into place. Otherwise, life has been gentle and relatively easy since the rebellion victory. I listen to civilians to let them voice out options, and take them into consideration as I plan the next step in recovery.

One could hardly tell that Iacon was once in disrepair, the place has been clean up, reinforced with new support beams, and the place looked like any city should.

Heck, I fly and drive around now with Lookout as the pilot/driver; he's small enough to fit into my car mode. What a kid.

Aqua's home, she looks beat, I best tend to her.

Flameshield

Feueron – 12th day, 10 years later

It's Flame's birthday, so I took the day off and brought along Lookout to find him a present. Lookout has matured quickly, which is nice considering the environment he grew up in, he couldn't be too childish. Shadow is still out in space, tracking the Decepticon ship, but he rings up to see his nephew. Alpha Trion is still thinking of some way to keep Shadow in this plane of reality, but I fear it might be too late when he thinks of something.

Lookout found a pleasant present; he wanted a picture of just me and him, since we rarely see each other, and give it to his father. I smiled, I like the idea since I already saw a picture to him and Flame together, and someday we will have to get the whole family. I found a beautiful frame for it to go in as well and later that night when Flame got home, we presented it to him, and he smiled.

Flame as a good deal of his vision back, but it's still recovering. He was able to look at the picture and figure out what it was before switching back to echolocation, which is clear to see, echolocation was activated by a soft glow on the visor. One thing I noticed, his optic color hasn't return yet.

I best put this up and get to bed; Flame doesn't get a full rest without me snuggled up next to him anymore.

Aqua

Calfin – 29th day _(12 yeas later)_

Mother showed me this, and told me to put something in here for father to look at later.

Everyone I've met are really kind, they help take care of me when there is a meeting of importance Father must attend, its usually Blackout and Soundwave who care for me, sometimes Hotshot and Blurr.

The two Destrons were scary at first, but a good scolding from Father put them in their place in a hurry. The Autobots play games with me, introduced me to a game called Chess, which I've gotten good at.

Megatron and Optimus are real cool as well; Megatron taught me some self defense moves, like how to use my sniper abilities in robot mode, and Optimus told me that I need to look for the peaceful solution before engaging in battle. I think I might now understand why those two were such enemies.

I don't know what else to put.

Lookout

Packlac – 17th day, 13 years later

Autobots and Destrons meet in Dusttown today to partake in the annual 'Challenge a Street Fighter' day, and it was no surprise to see Optimus there as well. Apparently Optimus is the street king under the name of 'Orion Pax', and I thought they were two different mechs the way Alpha and Coldpunch spoke about him, no wonder he preformed the Orion Dance so well 13 years ago.

Flameshield joined, but didn't make it past someone named Oldgear, which were the semi-finals. Not to bad for him, using solely echolocation. Optimus ended up beating Oldgear in finals without the Orion Dance, which was quite the battle to see.

Lookout was glad to observe, knowing full well he could never enter with his size. It was always fun watching Street Fights, for some reason it would always sooth everyone. Truly weird.

I best put this away, I can barely see what I'm doing I'm so tired.

Aqua.

Aleac – 27th day, 14 years after Dusttown battle

It's been rather quiet of recent, no word from Shadow which worries me. It has been two years since his last contact, I wonder if he lost track of time.

Optimus and Megatron also feel the same ominous feeling I feel. Elita knows of our matter from Optimus, and some Femme named Draka who attached herself to Megatron understands the feeling. I spoke to Aqua about it, so she knows as well. All six of us agree we shouldn't spread worry, yet.

Megatron has increased training bouts to ready the military, Optimus stress caution at the same time, the last thing we need is corruption within. Our new government system is young, and still very fragile. I talk with select members, who spread the message further into the system to be ready on a moments notice, even if in recharge.

If I stress my worry to much, I'll blow a gasket; I'll be off to bed.

Flameshield

* * *

I made the month names up myself.  
the years are meant to be after the Dusttown battle, not such and such a time after the last entry

This is a chronical events of a amount of time i wanted to overpass, but didn't want to suddenly jump from, hopefully this will bridge together the events of the Rebellion to the struggles of keeping the new government up when the Decepticons return.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	15. Return

Chapter Fourteen: Return

"Still haven't thought of anything." Aqua asked Alpha Trion when he entered the building.

"Actually, I have," the ancient mech said, "However, I don't know how much time I need and we have."

"What are you planning on?"

"A blank spark that would upload his personality and thought process, however to convince the Allspark that will be hard."

"It took you nearly 15 years to think of this?" Aqua asked in disbelief.

"You must understand something, child." Alpha said, "I've been thinking about this for sometime, however I've been thinking of alternatives beforehand. I've had many ideas, but then I remember we are practically dealing with a ghost, a shadow, getting a blank spark into him before he vanishes is the only option."

"You have, at most, two months." Aqua said, "Flameshield has much of his vision back, and Shadow disappears when it's perfect."

"What's the least amount of time I have?" Alpha asked, reaching for the door handle.

"One week."

…Strike…

"Flameshield, you have a minute?" Megatron's voice cut into the peace of his meditation, but the blind sniper looked up, Lookout climbing up to sit on his left shoulder.

"No, thirty seconds." He joked, standing up, "What's up?"

Megatron chuckled slightly. "Come to the command room, there's a transmission you should see." The Destron Military Commander said, his voice turning serious, "One that might explain that feeling."

Following Megatron, Flameshield made his way to the command center where Optimus was, and many others. Jazz and Ironhide were working at the communications center, where Flameshield, Megatron, and Optimus walked over.

"_You know how long I've been waiting on you guys?_" a voice cut through the air.

"Uncle Wisher!" Lookout said cheerfully, having not heard from Shadow in nearly three years.

"_Hey Lookout._" Shadow's voice said, "_Shield, how's your vision?_"

"Funny you should ask, good enough for right now."

"_Good, casue you might want to see this footage I'm sending right now, live feed._"

Turning off his echolocation visor, Flameshield turned on his optics, and a blurred image came up, after a minute it cleared up a little bit, and he looked at the monitor. It was the Decepticon ship. If his brother was sending live feed, it could mean only one thing.

"I ask again," Optimus said, "Why are you sending us this footage?"

"Isn't obvious, Optimus?" Flameshield asked, closing his optics and turning on Echolocation, "Shadow sends this because they're foolish enough to return, try to destroy our young government, and take hold of Cybertron again."

"_Bingo, the 1000 credits goes to my dear brother and his family._" Shadow said, "_but yes, they make it to Cybertron in about 3 days, I know, I overheard them talking about it._"

"You and sneaking on board." Flameshield muttered, standing up straight, "Lock onto my shadow and return home, we must be ready for them."

"_One minute, stay still._"Shadow said, then the connection dropped. A minute passed before his voice returned, "Because I know for certain they were tracking that broadcast."

"How come they didn't shoot you then?" Lookout asked.

"Dunno, but that was the main reason I stopped our yearly talks, Shield, they were tracking me."

"I wasn't terrible worried, I thought you lost track of time."

"That too."

Flameshield nodded gently, then turned to Optimus and Megatron. Megatron nodded, then raced off to prepare the military while Optimus walked over to Scavenger to signal Jetfire to spread the word that the Decepticons were coming back and to be ready incase the Autobots were needed to abandon police work and assist the military.

"I envy you." Shadow stated as the threesome exited the command center and into the hallways of the main government structure, Iacon Tactical.

"Why? Is it the fact that in 15 short years I managed to restore some sort of peace amongst the people, or the fact that Megs and Op know what I'm thinking half the time?"

"A little bit of both." Shadow said.

…Strike…

"Cybertron will be mind again." Lavatron growled, staring out the window at the planet that slowly grew bigger as the ship closed in on it. "15 years isn't nearly enough time to fully set up anything."

"You think they'll be in confusion then?" Eyeflash asked, walking next to his commander.

"Oh yes, confusion, and in a mess, I have to return to clean it back up."

"But if Optimus was alive, there might've been others."

"I highly doubt that." Lavatron smirk, "Besides, that Autobot is probably dead now, no one can survive two blows in the same place."

Eyeflash retreated from the room, wanting to get away from Lavatron. The battle in Dusttown 15 years ago made his loyalty waver, something about the Decepticon Commander's new plan made him worry. Perhaps it was the Autobot inside of him that was returning, after hearing that kid talk about his spark.

"One a Decepticon, always a Decepticon, how true is that statement?" he muttered as he passed Mangna in the hall. The red and black mech turned back to his ally, and wonder what he meant by those words. Grunting, he continues on to Thundercracker's room to talk with the leading air general.

"We have orders from Lavatron yet?" Mangna asked, taking a seat in the seeker's room.

"No, the commander is being quiet; plans are made, but no direct orders to take."

"This is not like Lavatron, to keep quiet like this." Mangna said, "That and I don't know if I can trust Eyeflash anymore, he looked to be figuring out who he should be loyal to."

"Eyeflash wouldn't turn on us; his life depends on his loyalty to the Decepticons." Thundercracker said.

"True." Mangna said, "but I want to be cautious and not tell him too much, just until he proves to me he can be trusted." Mangna said.

"Yes." Thundercracker agreed.

"I'm going to kill that kid when I see him again." Mangna said as he stood up and left the room.

…Strike…

Laserfist joined the Destrons because he wanted to be a fighter properly trained, after foolishly taking on Bonecrusher and losing, he dedicated himself to becoming stronger so he could help if the Decepticons return. While walking the streets, everyone seemed happy, but still took the air of caution, the government was young, they didn't want to outright trust it. Flameshield wasn't bothered by it, his reasoning was 'I didn't expect them to welcome this with open arms, Laser, it's different, new, and no one knows if it's trustworthy or not yet.'

Even so, the blossoming youth who knew little about the old rules played freely with their guardians watching over them, talking about life and how it's changed in the last 15 years. Everything was about the last 15 year change, some good, some bad, but everyone is willing to wait and see what this government does.

"_Laserfist, return to Darkmount, we need to ready our forces, Decepticons are returning._" Megatron's voice cut into his thoughts.

"On my way." Laserfist said, then jumped into the air and flew east. He didn't have a jet transformation, but Aqua and Red Alert were working on a Transformation module for him.

As he neared Darkmount, he could already see the forces lining up to get their weapons. Landing at the back of the line, he is greeted by Shockwave.

"Fellow comrade, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Nope, but who is?" Laserfist asked, which got an agreement grunt out of Shockwave.

"Look up in the west, do you see the moving star?" Shockwave asked, pointing at the western sky. It took a moment before Laserfist saw a subtle change in the star Shockwave pointed at. He nodded. "That's the Decepticon ship, no one knows for sure how fast it's moving, so we are not sure of when it'll arrive, but it is safe to say within the next week."

"This isn't going to be an easy battle, is it?"

"We already know Megatron is chasing Lavatron and that Flameshield has an unsettled score with Mangna, but the rest of the group is open game." Shockwave stated as he and Laserfist was handed a bag of weaponry, "But I don't see us getting out with some losses."

"So it's that simple, we take down the grunts." Laserfist said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Something like that."

"Then I guess we have our work cut out for us." Laserfist stated.

"Heh, yeah right." Shockwave said as they entered the Military meeting hall.

Megatron stood before them all, those in the back got to the monitor. He was waiting until everyone was settled in before he began his speech.

"I'm sure you are all aware why you are here, but none the less, you must be briefed. The Decepticon ship is in bound, although we are not certain when it'll arrive or where. I want you to break into groups and guard the cities and town across Cybertron, if you get a call for backup, head there and assist. The Autobots will also help out should we find ourselves out numbered, many of you saw the damaged and numbers they had in Dusttown 15 years ago, we don't want that to happen again."

"Haa!" the crowd went, "Hail Megatron, Hail Flameshield!"

"You guys are too much." Megatron chuckled, "Break into groups and head out, just remember not to terrify the people."

"Yes Sir!" the crowd went, then shuffled about to their groups and exited to their destination. Laserfist and Shockwave were, much to Laserfist's surprise, assigned to Dusttown.

"What where the chances?" Laserfist muttered as he headed over to the transport with Shockwave ahead of him. He looked once more at the star in the west, noticing it had grown closer again, then got inside the transport.

…Strike…

Aqua had finally gotten the transformation module done for Laserfist as she puts her tools away. Red Alert had confirmed what he meant when she was a lot like a former CMO before he was killed. Ratchet was a great Medical Officer, Red Alert suspected that it might've been him that rescued Optimus from death many years ago.

It was growing late; Flameshield would likely be home by now. With one final check, Aqua clocks out for the night and heads to Flameshield's home, which became hers officially a few years back with her and Flameshield being mates. She took up Red Alert's offer of working in Diamond's clinic so she was close to home.

Entering the darken home, she found it odd that there was no jumping Lookout or gentle Flameshield with a cup of Energon ready. One of the computers, however, was on and blinking with an awaiting message. Walking over she turned it on. Flameshield appeared on the screen.

"How come you aren't home?" Aqua asked.

"_Uh, about that, Shadow said that Decepticons were inbound, I had to stay until everyone was situated for me to leave, which I might not be able to._" Flameshield said, "_Sorry sweetie, work tied me up._"

"It's alright, but you still should've dropped of Lookout at the clinic at least."

"_I lost track of time, I have Shadow heading back now with him._" Flameshield said, "_Energon should be in the fridge, nice and cold, sorry I wasn't there to hand it over._"

"Its okay, just be careful."

"_Yeah, later._" Flameshield said, and then cut the link.

With a tired sigh, Aqua got up and entered the kitchen and pulled out a mug and filled it with some energon. 15 minutes later, the front door opened and the scampering feet of Lookout reached her ears, as well as a reserve pace.

"You know, you and Flame walk alike." Aqua called as she picked up the five foot youth.

"Really?" Shadow asked, coming into view.

"Yes, a rather reserve pace, took me a moment to remember that Flame called up saying you were coming with Lookout." Aqua said.

"Yeah, he's been busy trying to figure out a million things at once, it seems." Shadow said, "Still have my room?"

"Yeah, might be dust covered, but it's there."

"Good, see you in the morning." Shadow said, and then departed into the room that was down the hall.

Aqua looked over a Lookout, who had fallen asleep in her arm. However, before she could get him to his room, explosions rocked the night.

Diamond was under attack.

* * *

Plot Bunny is recharged! I've had somethings planned out for futrue chapters, but good 'ld Plot Bunny states that it should be done this way and that way... some of my ideas remain but Plot Bunny wants other stuff, that and with Plot Bunny controlling my hands again, i'm once more typing 50 words a minute, not sure what's being typed, but it seems to work.

**Notice: i might get one more chapter up before i have to leave. I'm heading to Church Camp on July 22 and won't be back until Saturday, then i have to get my clothes clean up for the family camp that following Tuesday, and i believe we won't be back until Sunday. So basicly, i'm gonna vanish for two weeks, give or take, however at the family camp i'll continue to type the story.**

With that said, Please Leave a Review  
Flameshield


	16. Diamonds and Jewels

Chapter Fifteen: Diamonds and Jewels

"What!" Flameshield yelled, scaring everyone in the room. He had just talked to Aqua a few minutes ago, and the Decepticons were still about a day away.

"That's what the report says, Seekers attacking Diamond, Destrons sent it, saying it looked to be Sky Warp at the lead."

"Sir, if they take out Diamond, we lose all the research and technology there." Another said.

"Optimus, hold the fort here, I'm going to defend the place I call home." Flameshield said, his voice dripping with acid and distaste at the Decepticons.

"Will do, now go, I'll order any available Destron units to head there." Optimus said as Flameshield charged off. Not only was Diamond the leading research and technology, it also held his family. Using his real vision, he guides himself through the narrow passages of buildings in his jet form until he was certain he was heading to Diamond, then switch back to echolocation as he flew to Diamond. During his flight, he was flanked shortly by Destron Seekers,

"We make sure the town remains in as good condition as possible, I don't want this place leveled." Flameshield said over the com-link.

"Will do, sir." One of them, he recognized as Soundwave, said.

As they neared the town, the Destrons broke formation while Flameshield transformed and landed on the ground. Any Decepticons foolish enough to take on the angry Autobot were quickly disposed of, he wasn't about to show mercy to them. He kept scanning for two sparkwaves, praying to Primus that his family was all right. Moving into the town, he looks for his house, and enters.

"Aqua! You in here?" he called, the walls blocking him from seeing any sound. After a minute he heard a muffled sound, and moved to find it. When he entered Lookout's room, he saw part of the wall had caved in and Shadow trying to move some of the piece. "Primus no." he said, and then hurried over to help his brother.

"How the hell did the Decepticons get here so fast?" Shadow asked.

"I don't fucking know, but when I fucking find out, they are fucking dead." Flameshield said.

Shadow stopped for a moment, surprised by his brother. For him to be royally pissed off meant only one thing, no Decepticon was going to live.

"You need to relax, Brother." Shadow said, continuing to removed the rubble.

"I would rather kill Decepticons then relax right now." Flameshield hissed, and then found Lookout. He quickly scoops up the small mech. Shadow continued to pull away the rubble and uncovered Aqua, who was unconscious. Carefully pulling her out, he does a quick scan to see how badly damaged she was.

Another explosion occurred, and Flameshield glared outside. Shadow picked up Aqua, and watched as his brother placed Lookout on top of her. Not a word was needed, as Shadow was already searching for Red Alert.

"Red Alert?" he said, Flameshield knew it was through the com-link.

"_Go ahead, Shadow._" Red Alert responded.

"I need you to remain still, Aqua and Lookout are hurt, and Flameshield is ready to kill the Decepticons."

"_What are you doing?_"

"Shadow travel, give me one minute."

"_Can you do that with them?_" Red asked, but instead of answering, he looked at Flameshield.

"I'm going to need two swords." Flameshield said. Shadow nodded, and then vanished.

With his family in safety, Flameshield headed outside, and Decepticons that attacked were snapped in half like they were made of glass. Many Civilians wondered where this sudden strength came from him, even after the construction of the new government, he wasn't this strong. Finally he stopped in front of Sky Warp, who was smiling.

"I've always wanted to fight you." He said, he was happy to be able to face the flame mech before him.

"Your lucky you don't have to ever see my optic color." Flameshield stated coldly, "because the fire around he would make a nice backdrop."

"Puh, you don't scare me with that fairy tale Mangna talks about."

"Oh really?" It was Flameshield's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, really." Sky Warp's smile had vanished at the sight of Flameshield's.

"I am truly sorry for your beliefs." Flameshield stated.

…Strike…

Shadow appeared in Red Alert's shadow, still clutching his precious cargo in his arms. When Red heard the clank of feet, he quickly turned around and saw Shadow was already placing Aqua and Lookout upon the examination tables.

"You helped her create Lookout, right?" Shadow asked quickly, as he placed the smaller frame on another table.

"Yes, I did, why?"

"I think he needs to be looked at first, Aqua looks fine." Shadow said, "Besides, you know how angry Flameshield's gonna get if he loses not only his sniper, but his son."

"I see your point." Red Alert said, walking over to the table. "I'll see what I can do, since it's such a small frame I need to be more delicate then with the larger ones."

"Do that, I have to go back to Shield and help him out."

"Very well." Red Alert said.

Stepping into some shadows, he focuses on his brother, who wasn't moving and talking with Sky Warp. Disappearing from the clinic, he transforms into his sword mode while teleporting, but instead of the one long, two handed sword, it splits again and forms two blades of the same size, perfect for dual wielding. As he appeared in his brother's shadow, the red hands were already reaching back, grasping the handles.

Flameshield held the handles for a moment, deciding what to do next. He looked at Sky Warp, who was trying to figure him out, and then he jumped into the air, letting the Destrons who rounded the corner the chance to take out Sky Warp. Once in the air, he began to chop any Seeker who dared to attack him, Destrons wouldn't be that stupid, allowing for Flameshield to let his rage take control for a little while.

Some got lucky and only lost their wings, but before they spiral out of hand Destron Seekers would finish them off. The unlucky Decepticon Seekers would be cut right in half, energon and oil spilling into the air and onto Flameshield, and a few feet away exploded. Flameshield paid little heed and kept up his little aerial dance, no mercy given as none was taken. Some Decepticons tried to shot him out of the air, but he deflects the attacks or avoided them, allowing the attack to crash into another Decepticon. Megatron told Flameshield one day that he had the natural fighter's instinct, and helped him hone in on his skills, which didn't take long.

Sky Warp managed to send a signal to Lavatron, saying that the flame mech was stronger and without mercy, before he was killed by a combine force of Destrons Privates. It was an hour later before everything became quiet and Flameshield landed on the ground. Some Destrons were lost, but the rest met up with Flameshield. Shadow combined back into his robot mode.

"Soundwave, lead the Destrons in a recovery effort here in Diamond, take the injured to the clinic and help piece this place back together."

"Yes sir." Soundwave said, and then the Destrons spread out around the small town.

"Shadow, stay with Aqua and Lookout."

"I planned on it; you have a job to run." Shadow replied, then slowly walked off to the Clinic. Flameshield made his way out of town, and back to Iacon.

…Strike…

"Damn." Was all Optimus could say after watching the battle of Diamond, mostly watching Flameshield. Elita was at his side, in the same amazement. "I knew he had potential, but that…" he couldn't even find the words to describe it.

"That was controlled rage." Elita muttered, "I didn't think anyone could do that anymore."

"Flameshield, I believe, was made for that." Optimus stated, thinking back to when he first saw him, "Diamonds and jewels make his life full."

"Diamonds would be his hometown, right?" Elita asked, and Optimus nodded, "What are the jewels?"

"Something that should hopefully return for him." Optimus said, pulling out a holo-cube and skimming through it, "I took this picture 1000 years ago, shortly before he lost his vision."

The image was of the medical school under attack, fire bursting from the lower levels of the three floor building. Decepticons were everywhere, but they all looked afraid. It was then her attention was drawn to the fire again, and a pair of green optics floating there. It was a startling appearance, and she looked back up at Optimus.

"He was made to blend with the flames, and frighten any in their tracks." Optimus said, "Those are the jewels that go with the Diamonds."

"Flameshield's back!" Hotshot said.

Elita quickly gave Optimus back his picture cube as he puts it away. A few minutes later Flameshield entered, looking every bit enraged, oil and energon had dried upon his frame, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sir, shall we sent another Destron squad to help defend Diamond?" Scavenger asked.

"No, we need them at the other areas." Flameshield said. His voice was cold, yet calm despite his rage. "I want someone to monitor the Decepticon ship and see if they send anymore raiding parties.

"I'm on it sir." Blurr said.

"Jazz, Ironhide, keep limited on conversations, it is quite clear they can track and monitor them."

"Sure thing." They both said.

"Flameshield, you going to get clean up?" Elita asked, walking over cautiously. Flameshield merely looked over at her to show he heard, but didn't move. Elita quickly understood why. "Are they alright?" she whispered.

"They best be." He said, turning back to the monitor. "Or I might beat Megatron to Lavatron's spark."

With that said, he departs from the command room, not to be heard from again for the rest of the day.

* * *

Heh, i brought back Flameshield's attitude from back in the chapter Ambush, i foget the number at the moment. i also showed another mode Shadow can activate, not only is he a two handed sword, but he can become a pair of dual blades. 

Anyway, here's the update plan for the next few weeks: next chapter comes next satuday afternoon, July 28, and will probably be followed with another on Monday, July 30. The next chapter after that would be August 6.

With that said, Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	17. Fear

Chapter Sixteen: Fear

Cybertronian were all scared when they saw the news about the attack on Diamond. They were relieved to see the new Governments Military was able to hold off the attack without losing the town, but many fear that the attacks upon their planet where they were. To see Destrons within the city to defend it helped, but it didn't get rid of it.

Within Qualtm, Blackout and Bonecrusher were watching the news in the hotel, surprised to hear that the Decepticons have already attacked. Optimus was telling the people it was alright to be afraid, but they would do everything in their power to keep everyone they could safe.

"They attacked Diamond." Blackout muttered, "Lead research zone in all areas."

"If they want to take Cybertron again, why do they attack there?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Perhaps to keep us from gaining new technology," Blackout said, turning off the TV, "and not realizing what they are doing."

"Not like Diamond gave them anything in the first place."

"True." Blackout said, standing up, "We best get the team and do a patrol around town, we don't want to get caught off guard like Diamond did."

"Yeah, meet you outside." Bonecrusher said, and then exited.

…Strike…

Alpha Trion was very aware of the battle of Diamond, which made his trip even more crucial then before. Shadow Wisher was a powerful warrior when he needed to be, and was an asset that would help in winning this war, if he could be made alive. However, talking with the Allspark has been hard, it didn't seem to understand what he needed, and took the time to think it over. He was already running out of time.

He wonder what was so hard about a empty spark that would download a pre-existing thought process and personality, was it the fact that the mech in question was already partly alive through his brother's spark. It didn't take the old mech long to find the Allspark, he had lost his footing somewhere and fell for a ways before landing hard on the floor underneath the surface about 10 miles. It was the climb back to the surface that had him worried, while waiting on the Allspark he had to piece himself back together to get his systems working just so he could get up and walk around.

Suddenly, he was stopped by an encased glow floating in front of him. The spark was a pure white, not a shade of blue like other personality incased sparks. Placing his ancient hands around the case, he looks at the Allspark. With a gentle sigh, he leaves the chamber and looks for a way back to the surface, in hopes that he's no too late.

…Strike…

"What?" Thundercracker asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Apparently, Sky Warp wasn't able to fulfill the task of taking out Diamond and got killed." Lavatron said, no remorse in his voice, "Seeing that they are that strong in 15 short years is odd."

"When did you send Sky down?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Few days ago." Lavatron responded, "He was more then willing."

"I thought I was the Seeker Lead General, why him and not me?"

"Because I need you to be ready for when we land, Sky Warp's death shows us how strong the enemies are, now we can prepare a counter and take the planet back."

Thundercracker fell silent. Outside Eyeflash accidently overheard the conversation. Quickly leaving, his processers were working overtime, trying to figure out what he needed to do. _Simple, appear loyal, and get to Optimus afterwards._ He thought, however he didn't know if Optimus was still alive. _Fine, find that flame mech._ His mind reasoned.

The undying fear of Lavatron's wrath kept replaying in his mind as he retreated back to his room. There, he places the audio of Thundercracker and Lavatron's conversation within a message, and prays that his comrades don't pick up on it as he sends it over Autobot channels to Iacon base.

"Why am I changing back to my original side?" he whispered softly.

…Strike…

He was cleaned up, but he hadn't left his room. Inside Iacon's command center, he meditated, trying to keep his rage in check. He never really had a desire to fight until 15 years ago, now it was getting out of hand. Of course, he knew he could always counter with the fact that 'my home and family were attacked, wouldn't you feel the same if it happened to you?'

The door to his room opened, and he looked up to see Optimus enter. The older, and much wiser, mech quietly closed the door behind him, and looked of at him. Even the most ravaged enemy could see not to mess with him, however Optimus knew something that might calm him down a little bit.

"We got a message from Red not to long ago." He whispered, the room was so silent that was all that was needed, "Aqua and Lookout are fine."

Flameshield gave a sigh of relief. Optimus could see him calm down a considerable amount, but the rage still boiled underneath. Then the alarms blared, startling Optimus.

"_Decepticons attacking __Qualtm__, they slipped past our scope!_" the intercom stated

"Qualtm is on the other side of the planet." Flameshield muttered, "I'm heading there, maybe I get some answers."

"As a jet it'll take you an hour at full speed." Optimus said.

"Half an hour." Flameshield corrected, "You don't know how fast I can go, the speed you saw before was my cruising speed."

Optimus stared at him, and then said, "You will never cease to amaze me."

"That's what I hope." Flameshield said, and then departed from the room. As he dashed down the hall, he got a hold of Blackout on the com-link. "Keep them busy, I'm coming in hope for some answers."

"_Alright, ETA?_"

"30 minutes."

…Strike…

Seekers and ground troops, Mangna was in charge of both to attack a less known name. However, he wasn't expecting resistance to be there already. Qualtm was the size of a city, but was simply a place to live with no major developments. Although Mangna's strike force was small, they were some of the best Decepticons Lavatron was willing to part with.

"Decepticons! Level the city!" Mangna called out, holding his gun. Up above, Seekers flew in and let loose a round of missiles while ground troops raced into the city, unloading their guns. Mangna stood there, holding back a laugh. Screams filled the air, and orders of the other group rang hallow. "Show no mercy." He whispered, and then finally walked in.

The enemy had gained air support, perhaps from a neighboring area, but it wouldn't be enough. However he was personally surprised by some of the ground troops on the opposing side. They were, as far as he was concerned, trained by that mech, Megatron; there was no more originals other then that mech as far as he was aware. Aiming his gun, he fires at his target, only to have the lone bullet bounce harmlessly off his armor.

The bold Mangna was normally a head first attacker, but Lavatron wanted him to be alive and unharmed, forcing him to take a stealth route. Smoke was rising into the air, making it hard to watch the seekers, but he would hear them fly past, followed by explosions to show they were still in the air. Taking another aim at his target, he was startled to see another with him. He had not heard the flame mech enter the town, no engines or anything, but it was clear he had been fighting as his armor was drenched in oil and energon. One of the swords in his hand, parts glimmered white while the blue energon slipped down it.

"_Sir, I don't know how much more heat we can take, these enemy seekers are really good._" A voice came alive on his com-link.

"Retreat for now, Lavatron will find another mission for you to handle shortly." Mangna informed, "I'm going to get one more mech before I hightail it, so have someone wait for me two miles southward."

"_Yes, right away commander._"

Surveying the area, much of the city had indeed been leveled. Foe, neutral, and comrade littered the streets, but Mangna wasn't fazed as he took aim at the flame mech. With a smirk, he fired his gun. He locked eyes with the falling mech, and then barreled out of the city southward. His visor had been up, and seeing blank optics in place of the once destroyed face gave him one emotion he wasn't familiar with.

Fear.

…Strike…

Shadow gripped his chest suddenly, falling to his knees. The pain wasn't enough to knock him out, but he was all aware of where it was coming from. Trying to get the throbbing under, he struggles to his feet.

"Uncle Wisher?" came the weak voice of Lookout, the young mech was sitting on the examination table inside Diamond Clinic, watching him with worry, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He wreathed, his vision blurring up. "I think something's wrong with Shield…"

Red Alert had entered then, seeing Shadow on the floor cringing in unknown pain. Helping the mech up onto an examination table, he looks at him.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with your spark link." Red wondered aloud. "The only way to stop the pain is if Flameshield is cared for."

"Whatever happened," Shadow muttered, "It was near his spark, I hope he'll be alright."

"For your sake, mostly." Red said, and then looked over at the prone form of Aqua, who hadn't woken up from the earlier attack on Diamond, "I don't know if she'd be able to handle losing him."

"Even so, who would care for Lookout?"

The small mech looked up, worry in his optics. Red Alert sighed, unsure how to answer that.

* * *

I am so fricking glad that this chapter was done before I left for camp. i'm running on three hours of sleep, and just got back from camp, but i'll be leaving again real soon, but this chapter and the next, which will arrive on monday, will be up before then.

I can also say this, the story is nearing completion. i'm not exactly positive how much longer, but the chapter count will soon reach over 20, i'm working of chapter 18, which is, in this site, programed as the 19th chapter, and there is at least one more after that.

For the faithful readers, plesae keep reading and supporting me, and pointing out errors.  
For those who haven't said a thing, something as simple as 'i liked it' will make me a happy camper.

Please leave a review, and may whoever you worship guide you,  
Flameshield


	18. A Spark of Green

Chapter Seventeen: A Spark of Green

Decepticons have landed in the remains of Qualtm one day after the attack. Destrons had already cleared the area of survivors and brought the injured to the nearby town, which happened to be Dusttown. There Blackout and Bonecrusher, as well as three seekers and four ground troops, merged with three other groups.

Of the injured, everyone was more concerned about Flameshield. He was lucky that there was only one bullet shot and it missed his spark chamber, but repairs would take a while. His self repair systems on his optics had shut down, and were trying to work on his new wound. It became quick for medics to realize he was going to need outside help.

Blackout was watching the Street Fights early that morning. He had nothing better to do while waiting for Megatron to get some free time and meet up with him in Dusttown. After losing Qualtm, the Decepticons were bound to do anything.

"No one is safe anymore." Blackout sighed, watching Coldpunch and Oldgear fight.

"First Diamond, now Qualtm." Laserfist's voice spoke up. Blackout turned to the mech, who sat down next to him, "They attack you know where, we're as good as screwed."

"I'm aware." Blackout said, the Destron weapon specialist looked upward, "That was a cheep shot by Mangna, to cripple Flameshield like that."

"Even if we win, will the people trust us?"

"As the saying goes; only time will tell." Blackout muttered.

The two sat in silence, watching Coldpunch own Oldgear on the battle front in the street fight. The elder mech rarely fought these days, but sometimes the foolish, such as Oldgear, would challenge him, no one has succeeded in beating him. Rumor has it that he was undefeatable, right next to Orion, also stating that since Coldpunch taught Orion, they never faced off in the ring.

…Strike…

He couldn't get it out of his mind. Blank optics staring back. Then the thousand years ago picture, the image of the flame mech's body on the ground, optics slashed out. A few minutes before that, the green optics before he cut them out. It kept replaying like that, haunting him.

"Aaagrr!" he screamed, sitting upright on his recharge berth. It was ruining his sleep, those images, but he couldn't escape them. He wanted to know how they were back, but at the same time he didn't. His arms started to shake, but he didn't notice.

"Wake up the whole area with your scream." came the commanding voice of Lavatron.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to." He replied, still trying to push the images out of his mind.

"What's troubling you, I thought you were fearless."

"You didn't have to face the punk." Was the acid reply, Mangna stared right at his commander, "His optics, for some damn reason, are there, blank, but there, not a sight I wanted to see after I cut them out."

"Pih, like anyone believes that tale of optics floating in fire."

"Right now, I hope that kid's optics return." Mangna said coldly, "Just so I can see you tremble in fear for once."

"You do not talk back at me like that, solider; I can strip you of your rank."

"You can't do that anyway, no one else can hold this position like I can, and even if you did things will become a mess." Mangna resorted, "and don't go thinking Eyeflash, he cannot be trusted at the moment."

"You get lucky this time, Mangna, but if you dare talk back like that again, you'll regret it."

Once Lavatron was out of the room, Mangna chuckled. Even if it was at the extent of wanting is rival, no nemesis, to regain his eyesight and hopefully optic color, just to see Lavatron experience fear, so be it.

…Strike…

Jetfire played through the message again. He didn't want anyone else to hear it quite yet, he wanted to make sure it was real. He knew Eyeflash, he was a young Autobot who was swayed onto Lavatron's roaster, and from the battle in the junkyard that Optimus told him of, he had completely changed. However, that fact didn't bother him, what did were the Decepticon plans, if that is what this is.

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. Stopping the message, he glances back at Optimus, who gave him a curious look.

"You've been listening to something for the past hour, what's caught your audio receptor?" Optimus said softly.

"Got this message just before the attack on Qualtm, I didn't pay it too much heed because, well, Eyeflash sent it and you say he turned bad, but after the attack, I figure I'd listen to it." Jetfire said, "I've been trying to see if it's authentic or not."

"Let me listen to it." Optimus said, taking the headphones from Jetfire.

"Alright, you're the boss." Jetfire said, then started up the message.

"_I know you guys probably hate me for all I've done, but if it was you who had the choice between life and death, which would you've picked?_

_I send this message, hopefully those I, at the moment call comrades, don't pick up on this. __Lavatron__ is willing to sacrifice his own generals to help him accomplish what he wants, control of Cybertron, if you don't believe me, I've also sent you a copy of __Lavatron__ and __Thundercracker's__ talk, they didn't know I was there._

_I hope you guys will allow me to return, I made a huge mistake, and listening to that flame mech talk 15 years ago made that vivid. I hope I'm making the right choice, walking on the right foot._"

Then Optimus listened to the conversation. After that he took of the headphones and looked at Jetfire. Then he got ahold of the communications and sent out a message.

"Autobots and Destrons, you are to capture the mech known as Eyeflash and bring him to the brig in Iacon."

"Is that wise?" Jetfire asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Optimus replied, and then walked over to the command chair, where he could watch everyone work.

…Strike…

The first sighting of stars in many days. Holding the spark chamber close to his chest, he looks around. Being connected to the planet, feeling the pain, made him very aware of most events, however he couldn't track each individual, which he was grateful for, but the pain of the attacks on Diamond, and most recently Qualtm, made it hard for the ancient mech to focus.

He was in the ruins not far from Iacon, close to what appeared to be a campsite, perfectly hidden from the air, and perhaps the ground as well. Walking over to it, he found a small stash of Energon, tucked neatly under a overhang of the former building. The amount of air particles resting on the casing suggested the energon was about 15 years. He grabbed it none the less, and quickly drank it.

"Energon never goes bad, but tastes like bad high grade." He muttered, before grabbing another for his trip. He gave it a shake before placing it on his belt attachment, and spotting a nearby transport device, one that allowed for someone who couldn't transform move around the world. "Something tells me, that I'm running out of time." He whispered, then hurried over and hopped on, carefully putting the spark chamber near the container of energon before starting up the transport.

However, it would still be a long ride to Diamond. He knew where Shadow Wisher was, which he found the most odd since he couldn't normally track individuals, let alone someone who was practically a ghost. The attack on Qualtm, according to his internal chronometer, was nearly a week ago. It had been two weeks since he descended into the depths of Cybertron, and Shadow was still around. This meant only one thing.

Primus himself wanted the ghost alive, because deep down inside, he knew Flameshield should have his vision back. Pushing the transport to its maximum speed, he races for Diamond. He may be the oldest mech alive, but he still had a small fire burning deep within him that lets him push himself past his old programming, perhaps one day he might upgrade himself, so he could continue to guide young mechs to a future.

Half an hour later, Diamond came into view. At the speed he was going, he wouldn't have time to stop it. In his youth, he recalls a dare a friend once gave him, jump off a transport at full speed. Back then, he turned the offer down, said the transport wasn't fast enough. Now, he thought he was going too fast, but left him with little choice.

Jumping off the transport, while shifting it so it would slide to an eventual stop, he collides with the ground. He timed it so that he actually landed in front of the Clinic. Waiting a moment for the pain in his legs to subside, he enters the clinic and follows the odd link he had with the ghost. Entering the room, he saw Aqua sitting up with Lookout in her arms, and Shadow standing by an examination table.

"Alpha Trion, what a surprise." Aqua said weakly.

Carefully, he removes the spark container from his waist and holds it, its pure white glow still there. He then looks at Shadow.

"You want to know how long it took to get this spark the way I want it?" he asked the ghost, who looked at him curiously. "Three days, lad, three days."

"What's so important about that spark?"

Alpha Trion, instead of answered, walked over, and thrust the spark into Shadow's chest. The mech gasped, then fell limp. Red Alert was on the other side of the room.

"What did you just do?"

Alpha placed the limp figure onto the table. "Now the ghost has life." Inside the chest cavity, one could see the white spark glow green for a minute before retain the blue shade. "He'll be out for a while; the spark needs time to download information."

"Okay." Red Alert muttered, unsure of what was happening.

…Strike…

Flameshield finally started to come around. After a week of stasis, he was able to pull himself out. It didn't take him long to remember what had happened. Sitting up, he winced at the wound in his chest.

"Sir, you shouldn't be up." A medic said.

"So?" he said bitterly, "Who's going to stop the Decepticons, the Destrons need my help."

"But sir—"

"He made his decision." Megatron's voice cut in, the large Destron leader entered the room, "Arguing with an angry patient isn't the best idea, he has a few scores to settle and I think he'll be just fine."

"Very well." The medic said, "But don't blame me if he collapses due to not resting properly."

"All I've been doing is resting." Flameshield said, getting off the berth. After checking out of the clinic, he and Megatron stand outside.

"I have a place I'd like to take you to, for the final battle between you and Mangna, and me and Lavatron." Megatron said, "It's a place known as the Final Gladiator Brawl, I've gone many times and won."

"How do you win in that?" Flameshield asked as Megatron transformed into a jet.

"It's a fight to the death."

It wasn't long before they landed at what appeared as a plateau. It was large, flat area, but after a short walk, they neared a ring, to the echo visor, the land was slightly raised. Megatron had already called for Lavatron and Mangna, and he entered the area.

"What is this place?" Flameshield asked.

"When the first fighter makes an attack, this ring takes that fact and ignites a blaze that reaches up five stories, and is hot enough to melt the protective armor of anyone who tries to flee, ultimately killing them. Once a winner is found, the fire parts in a spot allowing for the victor to leave, and then the fire encloses the area, burning the remains of the dead mech."

"Back then you couldn't fly?"

"Oh, many tried, my friend, but this flame is a living entity, it knows more then it lets others know."

"So it knows we're partners?" Megatron was quiet for a moment, and then a strange thing appeared.

"Oh yes, I'm aware." The creature said. Flameshield took a step back, "You do not know your origins, do you?"

"This has never happened before." Megatron said, surprised. The creature was a mix of embers and ash, its voice monotone, and seemed to echo.

"What are you talking about?"

"Flameshield, you represent this area, your armor was made to blend with fire, and live in fire."

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked. The creature looked at him.

"Ah, Megatron, you have changed much." The creature said. "While Flameshield was being made, there was one time where his body wasn't being observed, allowing me to give him the gift of fire. He cannot use it, but it doesn't affect him." The creature turned back to Flameshield, "Thus, making you a part of me, as well as your brother."

"Shadow…"

"He now lives, a spark within."

"I see them coming." Megatron cut in. the creature turned, seeing two mechs inbound, and with a nod to them, dispersed. Within a few minutes, Lavatron and Mangna was standing inside the ring, neither aware of it.

"So you wish to face us." Lavatron said, with a smile. "You can't beat me."

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Megatron replied.

"So, this is it, eh?" Mangna said, "Tell me kid, what's your name, I've never gotten it."

"It's Flameshield." He replied.

"Mangna, do the honors and take care of him." Lavatron said.

Mangna pulled out his sword, and held it. Flameshield watched him. Moving faster then Flameshield could react, Mangna cleanly sliced of the echo visor, and made Flameshield tumble to the ground. Rolling over, Flameshield sat on his upper arms as he tried to clear his mind. He opened his optics in hopes of finding the visor, but he remains still.

There was a gentle green glow on the ground.

* * *

And once more, he sees again. 

I'm once more on vaca, i'll be back sunday night, next update bound to be next Monday.

Please leave a review, this ol' mech is gettin' rusty waiting quietly.  
Flameshield


	19. Sword and Shield

Chapter Eighteen: Sword and Shield

Eyeflash and Thundercracker stared at each other. Being the only ones left to lead the Decepticons to attack Iacon, however Eyeflash refused to do so.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Like I know!" Eyeflash said. Which was the truth, he didn't know what he was going through, but he wasn't about to let his 'comrade' know that he was slowly changing again.

That and the Destron units were slowly wrapping around them. His reason was that he had grown tired of the way Lavatron had treated him, and after the flame mech cleared his mind did he see that.

"So you're just gonna stand there until they kill us?" Thundercracker hissed.

"No, they won't kill me." Eyeflash said, holding his gun up at Thundercracker, "They're going to imprison me, and talk with me."

"You bastard, how do you know?"

"Forget already that I was once an Autobot?" Eyeflash said, "So I'm going to start right now my turn around, farewell Thunder, it was nice while it lasted."

With those words, Eyeflash fired his gun into the cranium of Thundercracker, dropped the gun and put his hands on his head. The Destrons rushed in and cuffed him up and lead him away while the others finished off the body.

…Strike…

"What are you waiting for, are you going to finish him or not?" Lavatron demanded. Mangna turned to him.

"I thought I'd be honorable, and let him get back on his feet." He replied.

Flameshield slowly got out of his shock, and found his visor sitting arms length away. Grasping it, he puts it into his subspace pocket and climbs to his feet. He glances over at Megatron, who simply looked at him, surprise in his optics.

"Hey Mangna, have you ever see my ghost ability?" Flameshield asked, his back turn.

"Yes, that's why I cut out your optics, because it made me and my men froze." Mangna replied, "However, Lavatron doesn't believe me."

"Nor did Sky Warp." Flameshield said, and then slowly turned around. The ring of fire started up, causing both Lavatron and Mangna to glace backwards, as it started behind them. Once the wall of fire had wrapped around the group, Lavatron turn back to where Flameshield was.

But all he saw was a pair of emerald jewels.

"Believe him now?" Flameshield's voice seems to have been coming from the wall behind them.

Mangna was watching his commander. The black and gold mech was trying hard not to make it apparent that fear was slowly building up. Slowly, he turned to face his nemesis.

"Let's finish this, Flameshield; our fight has gone on too long."

"That it has, so welcome to the Final Gladiator Brawl."

Mangna wasn't fazed; instead he was trying to find Flameshield. He was where the green was, so he just had to get in that area. Holding his sword out, he charges forward. As he got closer, he was able to make out the features of the flame mech. Jumping up, he slashed his blade downward in hopes of ending the battle quickly, but the blade was stopped by Flameshield's hands, caught so firmly that Mangna was hanging in the air.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Flameshield asked, his voice bitterly cold, "We're going to make this one long fight, so be ready."

Adjusting himself, Flameshield sent Mangna flying into the ground, sliding to a stop in front of Lavatron's feet. Pulling out his own blade, Flameshield managed to have the color of the surrounding fire change blue, allowing for Mangna to see him, however the heat could be felt. The creature wrapped itself around Megatron, to protect him from the sudden heat.

"What the hell?" Mangna said, standing up. Walking closer to the center the heat wasn't as bad.

"I'm giving you an advantage; I want this to be a fair fight." Flameshield said, "But you have to contend with the heat as well."

"How are you unaffected?"

"Who said I am?" Flameshield said. The blue fire searing at his back was painfully hot, but he didn't let it show. "Now let's do this, before I change my mind."

"Fine." Mangna said, charging forward with his blade raise. Flameshield blocked it, with his vision back he could react faster. He pushed Mangna back and quickly looked at Megatron. The Destron leader was trying hard not to show that the intense heat from the blue fire was hurting him, Flameshield was almost certain he could see his armor beginning to melt. Looking over at Lavatron, he could see that the Decepticon leader was clearly in pain, staring at his own hand as it slowly melted away.

_They are the same armor type!_ He realized, _But__ of course, Megatron did say he was making that body so he could transfer himself._

Noise from Mangna moving caused Flameshield to turn back to the fight, he knew he was causing discomfort to the others, but he could stop the flow of events at the time, cooling the fire would result in an uneven battle field. Looking at Mangna's armor, he could see that he too was melting, however at a much faster rate. Glancing at his own arm briefly, he could see he too was beginning to melt, however much slower then the others.

"So much for a slow fight." Flameshield said allowed, "Forgive me, Mangna, but I must finish this quickly."

"Like the fuck you will, you have no skill." Mangna snarled, charging forward once more.

With a sigh, Flameshield reached down to his leg compartments and pulled out two handguns. Mangna was charging forward rather quickly, and when he slashed down his sword, Flameshield caught it between his guns, both pointing at Mangna's chest.

"May Primus guide you." Flameshield said, and then pulled the triggers, both plasma bullets hitting the chest, which was weaken by the heat, and destroyed the spark. "Too bad we could never have… a proper battle." He added as an afterthought.

The temperature of the flames lowered itself, and an opening occurred not far from Lavatron, who smiled. "Ha, later suckers, you'll never defeat me now!" Lavatron said, and then raced out faster then the flame spirit could react.

"Flameshield, we have to go after him!" Megatron roared, chasing the mech.

"First, we need to go to Diamond." Flameshield said, grasping Megatron's shoulder once they were outside the ring, which flared to life, finishing off the remains of Mangna, "If you are to win, you need the sword and shield."

"You and Shadow?" Megatron asked, to which the flame mech nodded.

"Once we pick him up, we'll head over to Qualtm and finish this."

"I hope you know what you are planning." Megatron said, a dark facade crossing his face.

"The only thing I'm worried about is your strength." Flameshield said, backing up, "now hurry, we need to get to Diamond."

Megatron nodded, then watched as his visor covered his eyes. Megatron knew that Flameshield wasn't ready to everyone else to see that his optic color had returned. Transforming, he allowed the flame mech to climb up onto him before crossing the planet to Diamond.

…Strike…

Red Alert was looking over some technical data; Alpha Trion was wondering how much trouble it would be to create him a new body to live within, to have his spark and cerebral unit transferred over. Red Alert admitted it wouldn't be easy, since he was very old, but would look into it. Alpha had granted him a chance to get a hold of his body design to allow him better knowledge for a slightly easier transfer.

Taking a moment to recalibrate his optics, Red Alert looked around. Aqua was working on a new body for Lookout, Shadow Wisher was still in stasis, and Alpha Trion was meditating. Over on his desk were a few reports he had to get to before long.

He was startled suddenly when Flameshield burst into the room, heading right towards Shadow. It didn't take much to wake the sleeping mech, even though from where he sat, Red Alert knew he wasn't fully ready to head out. However, just like what he heard about Flameshield, Shadow quickly got up and the two left.

"Will he be alright?" Red asked after they left.

"I'm sure no harm will come to them." Alpha said, "After all, in order to finish this, the sword must go with the shield in order for the gladiator to succeed."

…Strike…

Lavatron walked in Qualtm, knowing that the fools wouldn't come here, the place was well protected. It had been about an hour since he left the forsaken place, the ring of fire that nearly melted his armor through and through, he wasn't sure what that mech, Flameshield, was thinking.

However, the report saying that he had lost all of his generals, one going back to his former side, enraged him even more. Knowing he was the last of the line, he went about to try and hide. Stepping out into the street, he was stopped by a shot that landed at his feet.

"Who goes there?" Lavatron called out, only to stare in disbelief when he saw who it was.

"End of the line, Lavatron." Megatron said coldly. Next to him, Flameshield transformed into his shield mode and landed in Megatron's left hand. The black mech followed suit, forming a sword that Megatron grasped in his right hand. The Destron leader was mentally surprised to see how heavy they were, but did not show it. "Let's finish this."

* * *

I'm not to fond of the very first scene, but i could care less. 

sorry for being a tad late on when i said i was going to post this chapter, when i went to type it on my laptop during vacation i forgot to reformat the document back to .doc, it was .docx, which is an file type my laptop doesn't know.

at least 2 more chapters after this, so long as the plot bunny doesn't get anymore crazy ideas.

Please leave a Reveiw  
Flameshield


	20. Final Battle

Chapter Nineteen: Final Battle

"Bah, who needs them old weapons?" Lavatron grumbled, floating up into the air until he was level with Megatron. Opening up his guns ports throughout his body, and then opened fire upon Megatron. The Destron leader calmly raised the shield up and let it handle all attacks.

"What is your armor made out of?" he asked the shield.

"Something strong, and is stronger in this mode. I should only end up with paint chips." Was the reply.

"And how sharp is the sword?"

"Sharp enough."

Several minutes passed before the bombardment stopped, and Megatron charged forward soon after. In his past, he was a skilled Gladiator, and had handled a sword and shield before. Calling up on those nearly lost techniques, Megatron made this match a gladiator match. Although Lavatron would use his guns, Megatron didn't care.

It was never Megatron's intention for kin such as a son. It was the blasted committees fault. Soon after, it became clear that Lavatron was to rein evil after Megatron had changed and became good, Lavatron was a shadow of Megatron's former glory, and had succeeded when he could not. The committee was the ones who caused the trouble, fear, and distraught, and now it was up to the Destrons and Autobots to right it.

But it would be Megatron who will kill Lavatron; he vowed he would ever since the attack during the celebration 25 million years ago.

They danced in the air of the city, jumping off buildings and attacking while they soar through the air. Megatron knew, over time, this would come to. Although having never faced Lavatron in battle, he knew he was the only one who stood any chance of winning. Optimus could hold his own, for a time, but he didn't have the endurance to last against this body, though changed it was still the same. It wasn't a difference between different sides had different armor; it was the fact that Street Fighter armor and Gladiator armor greatly differ.

Megatron slashed the sword downward as they soared, hoping to cut off one of the many guns. That was the main difference in this body that he created. Making his first contact, he cleanly cut off the left leg gun just as they hit the side of the building wall.

"Damn you!" Lavatron screamed, and then bolted off the building and high into the air. Megatron quickly followed suit, he raised his shield as another bombardment of plasma bullets flew at him. "What game are you playing?"

"No game, Lavatron." Megatron spat, "This is a match, and I intend to make this as much of a gladiator match as I can, there will be no retreating, only the death of one of us will decided a victor."

Shadow Wisher split into his dual sword mode, and Megatron adjusted himself so that he was seated on the shield so he could use both hands. Knowing of Flameshield's flight capabilities, Megatron created a magnetic field under his feet so that they would stay connect, then flipped himself around so he was upside-down and facing Lavatron, the two swords in his hands.

Whenever Lavatron opened a gun port, Megatron aimed for it. He often missed, cleanly swiping into the armor, making Megatron acutely aware of how much damage the sword could cause him. Without the shield to protect him, Megatron had taken quite the number to damage, but his armor held.

"Some Gladiator you are." Lavatron scorned, jumping off a rooftop and speeds away. Megatron placed his hands on the roof and turned himself around, and allowed for Flameshield to briefly speed up so they could keep up with Lavatron.

"You probably don't realize how long it has been since my time as a gladiator." Megatron hissed, as he swiped the sword down and cut off the right, upper arm turret.

"Why don't you try to kill me?"

"Because, I'd rather weaken and play then to outright kill." Megatron sneered, a twisted smile on his face. _Primus, I haven't felt this good since the last time I issued a gladiator match._ Megatron thought to himself as they closed in on another building. Lavatron landed and quickly took off while Megatron moved the shield he was on around so he took out rebound off of it.

Much truth was in the words he spoke. During his days as gladiator, he would often delay, running around like a coward to watch his opponent, and make them use their energy up so that they were on fair grounds. He had to when he was first activated, as they thrust him into a battle with a 6 time Final Gladiator Champion just hours after waking, no time to learn anything. To this day he still doesn't know how he got through that match.

When he slashed at Lavatron again, he succeeded in removing his left hand. The foolish Decepticon had tried to stop the attack with his hand. Lavatron howled in pain as they crashed through a window and into a space filled room. There was nothing in there except dust. Lavatron gripped his wrist where the hand was severed from, as he watched the energon slowly drip down onto the floor.

Megatron allowed for Shadow Wisher to reconnect, created the long sword again as he picked up Flameshield, who was still in shield mode, but his armor was slowly weakening. As he hoped the lad had another layer of armor underneath, he holds the shield up. Lavatron growled, the opened the remaining gun ports and let loose on Megatron. With a smile, Megatron moved this time, heading to his right while holding the shield up, he slowly made his way over to Lavatron, then swiped at him again, this time taking off the right arm completely.

Another pain screeching howl as Lavatron backed up, stunned. Knowing he couldn't give up, he watches Megatron as the Destron leader allows for Flameshield and Shadow to transform. The two slowly back up until they are standing by the broken window.

"Enough playtime." Megatron spoke, "No where to run, no way to truly defend yourself, you have little energy left, but enough to feel the last bit of pain before you are no more."

"So, this is the treatment of some jerk that's not very old by many measures." Lavatron muttered

"You brought it upon yourself." Megatron said, flexing his hand, "Had you not been evil, and not attack the celebration, you might've been seeing better days, but alas, as the gladiators once said, if you can't keep pace, no matter the age, you won't see the end of your plans, hopes, and dreams."

Lavatron didn't care anymore. He could barely feel anything. When Megatron punched into his chest to grab his spark, he didn't scream, he didn't have the energy. The last bit of noise he made was when Megatron's hand clasped around the spark, preparing to rip it out. Then, he was no more.

Megatron stared at the spark in hand. He felt nothing, no remorse, hate, or love. Crushing it until it vanished; Megatron dropped the case and turned around. The once glorious gladiator left the building and went on a long flight. Flameshield and Shadow returned to Diamond to be with the rest of the family.

"So it's done." Alpha said after Shadow told about the battle.

"Yes, thought something tells me Megatron is unsettled." Shadow said, still getting used to the idea that he was real, alive, and whole.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Alpha said.

"Alright."

Flameshield watched Aqua quietly as she transferred Lookout's Spark and brain into the new, 10 foot body. She had already moved the brain in by the time he and Shadow entered, Red Alert telling them to be quiet. The hard part was hooking the spark up to the body. After 15 minutes, she stepped back with a satisfied sigh. It was then that Flameshield wrapped his arms around her.

"How long?"

"Doesn't matter."

They waited several minutes before the small bot's optics opened, the same green-gray color to them. He looked around for a moment before spotting his parents.

"Hey there little guy." Flameshield said, "How ya feeling?"

"Different, but fine." The mech replied, his voice much deeper then before

"He should be able to transform into a much more powerful sniper, when he's strong enough." Aqua said.

"Good to hear." He said, "Aqua…"

"Hmm?" she said, turning around.

Flameshield stood still for a moment. Then he lifted up the visor and showed her a sight she had missed since they got back together.

"Do I look better now?"

"Primus, there are even the same shade!" she said, then locked him into a death hug. He laughed gently.

"I guess miracles to happen." He said, "When I lost them, even my self repair system was badly damaged." When her hold loosened, he continued, "But, I think I'll keep echolocation, I like the title 'Blind Sniper'."

"Aye, a choice I wouldn't hate." Alpha said, walking over. "I'm glad to hear that Lavatron has been taken care of, I think peace can find its way back here now."

"Peace?" Flameshield said, in a joking matter, "What is peace?"

Everyone laughed a hearty laugh, a much needed one at that.

* * *

Epilogue after this.

This is by far my most successful work, at the end of next chapter i'll list the final results. but here and now, chapter wise this is my longest, as it is with words, i've never been able to write over 35,000 words before, tho i do have a story with 22,000+ words in it...

Aw well, please leave a review  
Flameshield


	21. The New Era

Epilogue: The New Era

It has been a million years now since the final battle between Lavatron and Megatron, and the mighty planet was still in the midst of recovering. Qualtm was completely taken down and rebuilt, slowly in the process of regaining its former glory of a civilian home facility, filled with apartments. After the Diamond scare, the town has expanded a little bit, giving room to the once tight quarters that frowned upon transform forms. Now shipments could get in much better. Many of the structures in Iacon had to be looked at so that when they took them down and rebuild them, they could look nearly the same. Dusttown has once more become a target destination for any mech, after all they could get the chance to see the legendary Orion Pax in action.

Alpha Trion now resides in a different body, having said that it was a completely different experience, all his senses were enhanced, his vision cleared and his body more resilient. He never felt better before, and was glad he decided to go ahead with the body transfer. Although uncertain if the change would've extended his already long lifespan, Alpha states that he was just glad to have done it, for it 'allows me to keep up with the younger generation' as he said.

Shadow Wisher is used to the idea of being a separate person, and has left the planet, he wants to visit others and learn about them, contacting Flameshield now and then to explain what he has learned, or not learn, and tends to state just how badly he misses them.

Megatron continues to train the Destron army, incase war ever did decide to return to the war history torn planet. Nobody has really talked to him except for Optimus, and has become a mere figure of history himself, missing but not forgotten.

Optimus and Elita have settled into a new home and lifestyle, and are getting ready to add another member to their family, asking Aqua to make a frame for them to compile over. They live in Dusttown, and once a week Optimus would enter the streets as Orion and partake in the fights, like he once did a very long time ago. It was through him that the endurance of the street fighters have increased, many are resilient to the Orion Dance, but still fall victim to him. He has even invented a new dance, dubbed the Prime Dance, and it is, for technical terms, the reverse of the Orion Dance.

Flameshield, Aqua, and Lookout continue to live in Diamond, for as a jet it takes only a few minutes for Flameshield to make the journey between the two places. Lookout is indeed a very powerful sniper when he's transformed, and Flameshield likes the power. He never abuses it, but instead has created a new tournament that allows for mechs to show off their aiming skills. Aqua spends time teaching youth medical skills for the future medics.

As for the rest of the crew, Landmine, Bash, Laserfist, Eyeflash, and all the Destrons and Autobots, they found something that busies them. Bash gave up fighting for story writing, Landmine opened up his own dojo so he could teach other lads and lasses. Laserfist flies the world, helping young or small towns back on their feet, and Eyeflash is a proud member of the Destron army, thankful that his change of spark allowed for those to begin trusting him once more.

Aye, everyone is happy, and that's what matters the most.

…Strike…

Flameshield made his way up onto a hill in behind Diamond. Today marked the anniversary of freeing Cybertron, when the Decepticons retreated from the planet. When he got up there, he was greeted by Aqua and Lookout, who were watching the stars.

"Tonight's a lovely night to stare at them." Aqua said, hugging Flameshield.

"That it is." He agreed, looking up at them. This is the first time since he got his vision back he has had the chance to actually look at the stars. All others times he was busy. Lying down on the ground, Flameshield watched the stars on his back. Aqua snuggled up next to him, as did Lookout.

Several hours pass, Aqua and Lookout had fallen asleep. Flameshield kept himself from chuckling softly, and instead went back to staring at the stars. In fact he was thinking of closing his optics himself and joining them, but he wasn't quite ready.

Another hour passes when he spots something, an object flying up above, so high that one couldn't hear the engines, but he picked up on the weak vibration. Those engines belong to only one mech, and he smiled as he closed his eyes.

Megatron was far from what others claim dead. He just didn't want to appear before everyone. It wasn't the fact he killed Lavatron, it was the fact he would've been deemed a Hero.

With those finally thoughts, Flameshield joins his family in slumber, finally able to experience time without fear of death, after all, had the Decepticon rule still exist, why they'd be killed.

Fin

* * *

Final Stats (these do not inclue the 2000 something words that i type after uploading them for author notes)  
Words: 36,600  
Pages: 58 - single space New Roman Times, font 10, 12 for chapter titles and 14 for story title, page break at the end of each chapter  
Chapters: 21  
# of OCs: Six Main - Flameshield, Shadow Wisher, Laserfist, Bash, Aqua, Lookout 

With this, i conclude my unoffical Summer Project, i literly started this the afternoon i got out of school for my summer vacation, and it has been my sole work, with a few odds and ends here and there, various Oneshots.  
Althought, hit wise, this is hte second most view piece of work sitting at 1500 hits, (i have another story sitting at 4500 hits), this story has the most reviews. i envy those who have 200-300 reviews, perhaps someday i'll reach that mark. i'm happy for those who have read, and extreamly happy for those who reviewed. I thank you all.

With the close of this work, so too my insprational interest for Transformers, but i'm still a fan and always will be.

Please leave one last Review  
Flameshield


End file.
